Garururoc (Balto Parody)
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: In a world where both Pokemon and Digimon coexist with humans, a creature of both worlds will set out on a journey to protect the town that he loves.
1. Cast List

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either the characters from the movie Balto or the series of either Digimon or Pokemon, only how the story goes. Balto and the characters of the franchise belongs to Universal Studios and the characters of both Pokemon belongs to their creators and Digimon belongs to their creators. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** And here is who will be portraying who. It was somewhat difficult to pick them, but hopefully I made the right choices.

x

**Garururoc Cast List**

Cast:

Balto – Garururoc named **Hol**

Jenna – Houndoom named **Mist**

Boris – Hawkmon named **Flapper**

Muk – Agumon named **Uga**

Luk – Guilmon named **Liug**

Steele – Mightyena named

Nikki – Druddigon named **Kenai**

Kaltag – Haxorus named **Tusk**

Star – Marowak named **Flame**

Dixie – Granbull named **Tink**

Stella – Luxray named **Georgia**

Aniu – Garurumon named **Anouk**

Togo – Lycanroc named **Granite**

Bear – Kabuterimon

The humans and locations will stay exactly the same. Neither the Digimon or the Pokemon will not be able to talk with the humans.

x

**Author's Note:** Again, I hope I made the right choices on who will portray the characters from the movie. And before getting to the main story, I will be adding a little prologue. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. The Digimon and the Pokemon

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** In this fanfic, the attacks of both Pokemon and the Digimon will be highlighted. And the Digimon do not simply burst into data when they pass.

x

**Garururoc Prologue: Love Between a Pokemon and a Digimon**

_Alaska, January 21, 1923_

It was a brisk spring morning in the Alaskan wilderness at a cabin in the woods. A man quickly steps out of the wooden home with multiple of bowls of food on his arms. He walked of the porch and turned to his left to where multiple snow dens had been dug out. As he neared the holes the man called out, "All right, guys! Chow time!"

One by one, different kinds of heads poked out of the snow dens. The first was a Charmeleon, followed by three Primeapes and a Larvitar. The last to poke his head out was a Lycanroc, Dusk form. With a grunt he climbed out of the snow and made his way towards his human. The man looked to see the Lycanroc slowly joining them and jokingly said, "Ah, Granite. Nice of you to join us."

Granite responded by saying his name as all Pokemon did and nudged against his friend's leg. The man chuckled and patted the Lycanroc's head. When he set the bowl down and backed away as Granite started to eat the Pokemon food. But just when he was starting to enjoy it, he felt as if a presence was watching him. Lifting his head from the bowl, he started to look around for it. The other five Pokemon looked up to see Granite walking off, but didn't say anything as they knew that he could take care of himself.

Granite neared the edge of the woods, and a scent crossed his nose and he tilted it up in the air. It was a scent that he didn't come across to often: the scent of a Digimon. Knowing how dangerous Digimon could be, Granite decided to use caution as he proceeded into the woods. As he padded along the snow, he stopped when he could feel the presence close to him.

Granite glanced around to see if whomever it was was close. Granite suddenly sensed an attack coming and jumped out of the way as a blue beam struck the snow where he stood. As he landed, he could see where it came from and used a **Rock Throw**. A stone erupted from out of the ground and he was able to hurl it towards the source of the beam. A large shape moved out of the stone's way and started to run through the trees. From what Granite could tell, the Digimon was a quadruped and was canine shaped. Quickly running after the Digimon to protect his human, he quickly picked up the pace and soon was running side by side with the Digimon on his side of the trees. When he saw a moment, Granite jumped through the trees and used **Tackle**. It sent both Pokemon and Digimon alike tumbling down a hill.

When they reached the bottom, the two quickly separated from each other. Lycanroc found himself face to face with a Garurumon, the wolf Digimon. And this Garurumon looked as if she wasn't too happy. He did happen to notice that she wasn't the same size as other Garurumon he had seen from afar. In face she was quite smaller. Lycanroc, still thinking of his human, growled at the Digimon, "Get. Out. If you know what's good for you."

"So the Wolf Pokemon can talk?" The Garurumon said with an arched brow. Granite still glared at the she-Digimon and said, "What do you want? If you think I'll let you hurt my human or my other friends, then you've got another thing coming."

"I don't want to hurt your human." The Digimon said, sitting down. This confused Granite and he asked, "Wait, what?"

"I don't want to hurt your human." She repeated. The Lycanroc shook his head but said, "No I heard what you said, but if you're not going to hurt any of my friends then why did I catch your scent near the cabin."

"Because…" The Garurumon said as she looked away. Granite came a little closer before she looked to him again and said, "I really wanted to see you."

"Huh?" A really confused Lycanroc said as he tilted his head. The Garurumon didn't say more as she walked over to him. Granite tensed up as she came closer, but wasn't expecting her to press her forehead against his. Granite's cheeks blushed from the contact, and even more so when she gave a small lick to his nose. Then she whispered in his left ear, "I am Anouk."

The Pokemon gasped when she turned and ran off into the woods. Granite the Lycanroc was completely at a loss for words as he stood in the spot.

x

Later that evening, Granite was curled up in his dugout while thinking a lot. He couldn't seem to get that Garurumon out of his mind. Unable to sleep Granite climbed out of the dugout and headed off into the woods.

When he arrived where he had last saw her, Granite was about to sniff the ground in an effort to find her when suddenly he heard the crunch of snow. The Lycanroc looked about when he saw Anouk appearing in the tree line. With a stoic voice she said, "You have returned."

"I still don't understand what you meant earlier." Granite said as she stepped out into the moonlight. Though he wouldn't openly admit it, Granite found the Digimon very beautiful in this lighting. He then asked, "Why do you want to see me?"

"I have seen the kind of Pokemon that you are. You are a brave, loyal, kind and compassionate. I thought that if anyone had those qualities, then they may want to get to know someone like me and give me a chance." Anouk replied as she sat down again. Granite came closer and sat down next to her and said, "I guess I have been curious to know what a Digimon is like."

"To be honest, if some of us had a chance to prove it, we are not so different to the Pokemon. Though a good many of the Digimon kind prefer to be wild, there are some of us who wouldn't mind to have lives just like the Pokemon." Anouk honestly said. Granite was still a little confused. Then he asked, "But why particularly me?"

"That I'm not sure." Anouk admitted as she looked into his eyes. Then she guessed, "I thought it might be how you give everyone a chance."

"Wha-?" Granite said as he was shocked by this. He narrowed his eyes and questioned, "How do you know about that?"

"Because you gave me a chance." She said. This made Granite lighten up a little and say, "Well, I guess you're right about me there." Then he rubbed one foreleg with his other paw and asked, "So, what now?"

"Perhaps we could spend more time together. I would love to know about your world." Anouk said. Granite tilted his head and asked, "What would you like to know?"

"What ever you can tell me." She said and laid down to listen.

x

It was three nights later as the Pokemon and the Digimon were running through the forest. They were both trying to keep up with the other as they weaved past trees either standing or fallen, whatever rocks were in their way and other obstacles on the trail. When they came into a clearing the two stopped and slid to where they faced each other. Granite made a leap at her, but Anouk was able to move out of the way. When he landed where she once stood, the Garurumon knocked him down with a headbutt.

Granite rolled across the ground and came to a stop on his side. When he tried to stand up, the Digimon quickly pinned him down with one paw on his chest. With a smirk she said, "You won't be able to take on foes bigger than yourself like that."

"Good thing I have a bag of tricks." Granite said with a smirk of his own. She was confused and jumped back when he tried to use **Bite** on her paw. Quickly rising back onto his feet, the Lycanroc quickly ran at her again and used **Tackle** to knock her off her feet. The two were sent tumbling in the snow and only stopped when Anouk was able to grab a hold of him and threw him off of her.

Granite was able to maneuver himself to where he landed on his feet. What he wasn't expecting was her tackling him onto his back. He looked up to her and started to laugh. She joined in the laughter too as she let him up. The two friends continued to bond in moments like these.

x

Granite spent a lot of time during the nights with Anouk after that. He made sure to go off when he knew that he wouldn't be missed and his human or the other Pokemon didn't ask him. The two would talk about how both their worlds worked and how they wished they could bring them together. And over that time, Granite felt something deep in his heart for the Digimon. For some reason, he felt in his heart as if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Anouk. So one night, he walked off while the others were sound asleep.

x

Granite walked through the woods to their meeting place and waited for her to show up. He then remembered what she told him to do the next time he was near and he threw back his head in a howl. Anouk slowly came out of the trees and gave a small smile when she saw him. The Lycanroc walked right up to the Garurumon and said, "Anouk, I have something to ask of you."

"What is it?" She asked, somewhat nervous and curious about what he had to say. Granite then asked, "Have you ever felt a feeling after getting to know someone, and it kind of changes into something greater?"

"Maybe at a first glance," Anouk admitted, "but after time it changed, and I've been wanting to say…"

"I love you." Granite and Anouk said at the same time. This shocked the two as they looked into each other's eyes. Granite then walked forward and pressed his neck against hers. Anouk didn't fight it as she placed a foreleg around him. Without moving he said, "It makes my heart soar to hear you say that."

"As does mine." Anouk said as a tear flowed from her eye. They parted and he looks her in the eye to say, "I wish I could let you meet my human."

"But it won't work out." Anouk said as she knew. With a small smile he said, "But I'll take as much time as I can to visit you."

"Then I look forward to our next meeting." Anouk said. They continued to smile as they turned and walked away to their homes.

x

The winter had soon passed and spring went by fast as Granite and Anouk continued to see each other. When summer rolled in, Granite's human was gone to town for a Pokemon competition. He didn't say which competition it was, but he allowed Granite to watch over the cabin while he was gone for a few weeks. The Lycanroc was lying on the porch when he heard the snap of a twig. Lifting his head, Granite saw a figure approaching from the woods. Her scent quickly came to his nose and he stood up. Granite met her halfway at the tree line and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what human stuff was." She replied with a raised brow. Then she said, "I remember you saying in your last visit that your human and the other Pokemon would be gone for a while."

"Well, I was planning to meet you tonight at our usual spot." Granite said. Anouk chuckled and said, "Well, I thought that I'd come to see you for a change."

The Lycanroc smiled to this and the Garurumon kept hers as well. Then he suggested, "I'm not supposed to wonder too far from the cabin, but how about the two of us find a little den close by and you can spend the night close by."

"I would love to do that." Anouk said as her grin grew wider. The two started to sniff around for a spot to where the other Pokemon could smell her yet wasn't too far from the cabin. When they found one, they looked inside to see if any other Digimon was already inside. They went inside and found themselves all alone.

"What do you think?" Granite asked her. She nodded and said, "It's perfect, Granite."

It was then they noticed that the sun was starting to go down. Anouk looked to him and said, "It'll be dark by the time you get back. Would you like to stay the night here?"

He looked to her and said with a smile, "I don't mind if you don't."

She didn't say anything as she pressed up against him. He pressed back as they watched the sunset together.

After a meal that they worked together to find, Granite and Anouk were curled together near the back of the cave. The two were sleeping soundly together, or one was as Anouk looked to her beloved. She had news that she wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure how to tell him. It was then that he started to stir and looked to her. He noticed the look in her eyes and sleepily said, "Anouk, what's wrong?"

"I-I…" Anouk tried to say. Granite sat up and looked to her as he was starting to become worried. The Lycanroc placed his paw on hers and said, "You can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

Knowing that he was right she took a deep breath. Anouk then looked him in the eyes and said, "Granite, I'm expecting."

Granite's eyes widened to this news and a smile formed on his face. Then he asked, "We're going to be-"

"Parents." Anouk finished for him. She nodded with a smile of her own. The two lovers then pressed their heads against each other as they thought about their future.

x

It was in the middle of summer when Granite's human and the other Pokemon had returned. Granite was sitting with the other Pokemon just outside the cabin. They had been waiting to see what their human had gotten in the mail. They didn't have to wait long as the man came out and told them. Granite's face began to fall as he received the news. And from afar, another set of eyes widened in distraught to the news.

x

The sun was starting to set as Granite slowly made his way to Anouk's den. His head was hanging when he came around the bend. When Granite looked up, he saw that Anouk had her back turned to him and her head too was hanging. Though he felt as if his mouth were dry, he then worked up the courage to say, "Anouk?"

If she had heard him, she didn't acknowledge it. Granite came around to her face and said, "Anouk, I need to talk to you about something."

"I already know." Anouk without lifting her head. The Lycanroc placed a paw under her chin and gently raised it. When she looked into his eyes he said, "I'm so sorry. And I really want to stay, but-"

"You are just as loyal to your human." The Garurumon finished. Granite then said, "But for you I'm willing to stay."

"I would love for you to still be here." Anouk admitted. But then she shook her head and said, "But I know how much he and your friends mean to you as well. You must go."

Tears welled in both their eyes as they then leaned into each other.

x

It was three days later as Anouk stood on the hill and watched as Granite and his friends all left the cabin. As he followed after them, the Lycanroc glanced back to the Garurumon with sadness in his eyes. Tears fell from Anouk's own eyes as she watched them go. She closed her eyes as she remembered his last words to her…

x

(Flashback)

"Tell our child this." _Granite said as he places a paw over hers. She looked him in the eye as he said, _"To never give in during the darkest times. And to be proud of who they are."

"I never did ask, what did you do when you were with your human?" _Anouk asked him. Granite smiled as he said, "_I was in a lot of Pokemon battles, but my biggest accomplishments were in Poke-sled races."

(End of Flashback)

x

Anouk continued to watch them go and softly smiled as she said, "I will make sure that our child grows up to be just like you, perhaps even the best out of both worlds." She looked to her belly and said, "What do you say, Hol?"

x

**Author's Note:** I wanted to do something special to start this one. This'll be a fanfic that'll be much closer to the Balto movie. I will make more special chapters to further explain a few things. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** And here is where the story truly begins. I will have a few looks into Hol the Garururoc's past.

x

**Chapter One: The Beginning of a Story**

It was a beautiful autumn day in Central Park in New York City, though the air was a little chilly on this particular day. The leaves were turning different colors and falling off of the tress. Though the sky looked cloudy there wasn't much of a chance for rain. The Park looked to be empty in most places, with the exception of three: a grandmother, her granddaughter and her granddaughter's Riolu. They were walking through the park in search of something. The Riolu stuck close to the girl's side as they walked and both of them looked about the park. But the grandmother, a fading-blonde woman who went by the name of Bonnie, seemed to a bit lost as she looked for something.

"It was around here…" Bonnie said, "someplace."

"But we've already been past here!" Her granddaughter cried as she was both bored and getting tired. Bonnie only chuckles at this and then said, "The trees have grown so big." The granddaughter holds onto the Riolu's paw as they waited. Bonnie tries to remember the last time she was there, "It's been so long since my last visit."

The little Riolu notices something and gives a small growl before saying her species' name. Bonnie sighed as she walked back to her granddaughter. The three begin to walk again and the little girl calls out to her Pokémon friend, "Come on, Aurora."

She turned to her grandmother and asked, "Grandma, when was the last time you were here?"

"Years and years ago." She said chuckling at remembering the last time she was here. "Way before you were born, sweetheart."

A few minutes later, when the sun shone through broken clouds, the two had come to a different part of the park. The little girl was excited when Aurora sensed something and started chasing a Piximon and shouted, "Oh, look! Sunny found a Piximon!"

"Now, just a minute." Bonnie asks her granddaughter for some time to think, "I'm trying to get my bearings." She sighed at all they ways to go, "Oh, there are so many paths here! So easy to get turned around." She laughs at lost they might become, "Come on, darling."

"Grandma," The little one complained, "we're in the middle of nowhere."

Grandma Bonnie laughs as she says, "We're right in the middle of New York City."

"But you're gonna make yourself tired walking so long." Her granddaughter said. They continued walking through a different section of the park, even though Bonnie said, "Nonsense. It hasn't been more than a quarter of an hour. Huh." She sighs and tries to reassure the little girl, "Not much further."

"Aurora is getting tired." Her granddaughter told her. Bonnie then said with a skeptical look, "Oh, I see." Then she laughs as her granddaughter hands her a mushers cap. She looks down at the mushers cap in her hands and for a moment remembers something from a long time ago.

"Grandma, what are we looking for, anyway?" Her granddaughter asks as she sits down on a park bench. Bonnie was quick to answer, "A memorial." This confused the little girl for a moment as she said, "A me-what?"

Laughing, she explains what she's talking about, "A reminder of a wonderful story…" She takes a deep breath and joins her granddaughter and the Riolu on the bench, "and a place very far away from here."

This makes her granddaughter excited and she asks while both her and Aurora tilt their heads, "What place is that, Grandma?"

Two quick nods as she remembers the place, she leans a little to her left to them and said, "Nome, Alaska. It's a small town almost on top of the world." She gave chuckle about where the town was and said, "Hmm. Now, that really was in the middle of nowhere, sweetheart." She began about one particular day, "In the cold winter of 1925… it was snowing hard."

The scenery slowly changed to one of a land that was filled with pine and covered in snow. Grandma Bonnie continued telling of what went on up in Alaska, "Back then, the world was truly divided when it came down to the creatures of both Digimon and Pokémon. Since most Digimon were untamable and Pokémon were more willing to work with us in those days. Back then, the fastest and most reliable way of getting around… was with teams of Pokémon deemed fit for pulling long sleds." The view of a faraway town came into view as Bonnie said, "Races were held every year, to find out who the best teams were."

The Pokémon loudly called out their names as they ran over the snow covered land as she said, "And the competition could be very fierce."

The two Pokémon sled teams raced with a mountain on their right and a small patch of pine on their left. The Pokémon listened to their mushers as one of them shouted, "Giddap, boy! Hut-ya! Hut-ya!"

"Hyah! Hyah, hyah!" The other musher shouted as his sled team pulled up next to their competition. Soon both teams were neck and neck as the lead Pokémon, a Luxray and a Mightyena, were soon side by side. It wasn't too much longer when the Mightyena was pulling ahead. Seeing this, the Luxray fought to go faster. Their paths led to a narrow pass up ahead, big enough for one team to fit through at a time. Both teams narrowed the pass as they started coming in closer together. Both the Mightyena and the Luxray look to each other as they came closer. A look of determination appeared on the Mightyena's face and he runs to pull ahead, making the Pokémon behind him yelp in surprise. The Mightyena's musher calls out, "Heel! Whoa! Whoa!"

The two teams quickly approached the pass and were getting too close for comfort in the race. One of the musher's called out, "Whoa!"

"Scree!" One of the Mightyena's team member, an Alolian Marowak named Flame, tried to warn, "we're not gonna make it!" This earned him a kick to the face from the Mightyena and he grunted in pain.

The Mightyena growled as he turned back to the race. The two teams were close as one of the mushers shouted, "Easy, now. Easy! Easy! Hold back, hold back, hold back."

The Luxray glanced over to the Scree as Scree looked to one of the members on the other team, or more specifically the member's legs. A sneaky move came to the Bite Pokémon's mind, but he believed that if it worked, then it would put them in the lead. A smirk grew on his face before putting his plan into action. Scree lunged forward and snapped with a snarl at the Pokémon's feet. The Pokémon jumped up in fear but when he came back down and tried to run they couldn't get into sync with the other Pokémon on their team. The Pokémon falls over and became entangled in the harness and it in turn caused the entire team to fall and crash in the snow. Scree had a grin as his team ran through the pace as they continued calling out their names and panting from the exertion. The Luxray's team started to pick themselves up as their musher pounds the snow with a fist and yells out, "Scree!"

Scree looked back to the pass before letting out a laugh. His musher then ordered, "Get in line! Get in line!

"Mush! Mush!" The Pokémon sled team musher shouted as they then continued on their way to the town of Nome. As they passed by a small overlook, a man loaded a small pistol and shot a flare into the sky.

From the town, everyone watching became excited as a man shouted, "Look! It's the threw mile marker!"

Watching from his perch on the railing as he bent down to grab something, Hol the Garururoc, became excited when he saw the flare evident by the wag of his tail. Hol was a mixture of both worlds, half-Pokémon and half-Digimon. Hol had the build of a Lycanroc in its Dusk form, but the color scheme of a Garurumon. Not to mention that some of the rock like tufts of fur that was normal for a Lycanroc looked like some of the bladed fur of a Garurumon. Hol brought up the thing which turned out to be a Hawkmon, a bird Digimon with white head feathers and red body feathers. Like most Hawkmon, it had a band around its head. Hol had the Hawkmon named Flapper his mouth by the head, covering the bird Digimon's eyes as he brought him up to the railing. Flapper gasped and squawked as Hol was able to bring him up. When his feet touched the wooden railing, Flapper placed his wings on Hol's face and demanded in a Russian accent, "Get your slobbering mouth off of me!"

"Come on. Let's go, Flapper." Hol said when the Hawkmon got himself loose. Flapper tried to keep himself from falling off the post as Hol jumped to the other side of the railing and said, "We can cut around the back and catch the end of the race."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no." Flapper shook his head while Hol started to walk away. Grabbing the Garururoc's tail he said, "I'm a delicate country bird."

Hol turned to him and doesn't say anything before continuing on. But Flapper kept a grip on his tail, made Hol stop in his tracks as the Hawkmon whined, "I hate going into town."

"Ah, come on." Hold dismisses with a grin as he looked back to Flapper, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Flapper winged a feathered finger and was about to comment on that when he was pulled along for the ride. Flapper screamed as he was pulled along and was sent flying through the air when Hol jumped between railings. Hol looked up to the screaming Hawkmon before catching him by the tail feathers with his teeth. Hol moved to a pair of pants on a wire and placed an upside down Flapper in them and grabbed onto the wire with his teeth. Then swinging his body back and forth, he was able to shimmy them across the street and reached to the other side. As they made their way across, Flapper shouted, "Please! Bleh!"

Moving onto the opposite roof, Hol once again grabbed Flapper's tail feathers and pulled him onto the roof. Using **Rock Climb** Hol was able to quickly make his way up the roof. When he reached the top of the roof, Hol threw Flapper into the air and the Hawkmon was able to land on his feet. Flapper then questioned, "Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

He rubbed his rear as he moved closer to the Garururoc, but lost his footing and slipped. Hol watched as Flapper slid down the roof and screamed even as he went over the edge. He was luckily saved when his foot snagged onto a Kabuterimon horn. The Hawkmon didn't know it, but he was dangling beside a few other featherless Bird Digimon. He wiped his brow with a groan but when he looked to his left he screamed in fear as he realized where he was. He tried to run away, but the hand of the butcher grabbed one of his legs before yanking him into the building. The butcher placed Flapper on a cutting board and pulled out a few tail feathers. Flapper squawked and stood back up, confusing the butcher with a, "Huh?"

Flapper grabbed the tail feathers taken from him out of the butcher's hand and stuck them back into place. Turning to the butcher, Flapper was about to give him a piece of his mind by saying, "What the-"

"Oh, yeah?" The butcher challenged as he raised his trademark knife. The Hawkmon looked as if he were about to start crying and his wing dropped. With a slight gasp he makes a break for the window with a scream, but the butcher stops him short as he slams the knife down in Flapper's face. Flapper stopped before he looked into his reflection within the knife. He yelps as he was grabbed by the legs again and grunts in pain as placed on the cutting board again. He looks up and starts screaming again as the butcher raised his knife into the air. The butcher took aim by placing the shadow of the knife's edge over Flapper's throat. Flapper looked to see what was happening and screamed again, causing a few feathers to fly off. But right as the blade was coming down, Hol climbed into the window and grabbed Flapper's face with his mouth and pulls him out just in time. Flapper, knowing that he had been saved, laughs at the incident. The butcher stuck his head out the window and shouted, "Bring that back, you thief!"

Hol, having retreated onto the roof of another building, looked to the butcher as the man swung his knife. Hol shook his head with a grin before continuing to climb up to the top of the roof. When Hol reached the top he looked out to the horizon and could see one of the Pokémon sled teams coming in. Then turning his head Hol could see the track not too far from the roof they stood on. Flapper crossed his wings as he was having no fun with his face inside of Hol's mouth. The Hawkmon then asked with a muffled voice, "You, uh, put me down now, Mr. Golden Arcanine."

"Whatever you say, Flapper." Hol said as he tossed Flapper into the air. Flapper was able to land on his feet while Hol moved past him. Flapper sighed as the Garururoc slid down the snow covered roof, "Every time that there's a race, you run around like you're in it."

"And maybe one day I will be." Hol said as he bounded down the building with a grin. He landed on a snow covered drain pipe and moved to a plank of wood when Flapper shouted from above, "Heel, boy!"

Hol looked up to see Flapper try to make his way down. As he slid down as he declared, "Flapper Hawkmontenov is no spring Torchic!" He screamed when he came upon a tilting window. He came crashing through another window and fell onto the window sill. A pile of snow was quick to fall and collapse on top of him. He popped up while adding, "I'm no spring Piplup, either."

Flapping out of the snow while hugging himself he exclaimed with a shiver, "It's cold!" He screamed when he fell out of the sky. But he was lucky when Hol used the plank of wood to tip towards the window and catch him on his back. Both Garururoc and Hawkmon crashed through the window as Hol let out a laugh.

Outside, the crowd could see another flare be launched up into the sky. It let out a bang as it expanded a little and a man shouted, "Look! It's the two-mile mark!"

The crowd once again cheered to the news. A door in an alley burst open as Hol with Flapper hanging onto his shoulders burst outside. And came sliding to a stop with Flapper sitting on his back. Looking to the end of the alley, Hol could see the flare falling from the sky. The Garururoc then said, "Come on. We don't want to miss the finish."

"Oh," Flapper said as he slid off onto Hol's left side but was able to hang on to the Garururoc's neck. He then had a tired look as he said, "that would be a tragedy!"

Hol had a smile as he turned to the direction of the track and ran to go watch, making Flapper scream and spin like a top into the snow. The Hawkmon could be heard as he muttered, "I was being sarcastic."

In another part of town, inside of a woodman's shop, the woodman had just finished making a small Pokémon sled. He lifted it up off the table and turned before setting it down on the ground. Another man chuckles as he stood next to his excitedly bouncing little girl. He looks down to her and says, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

The little girl, a young blonde girl named Bonnie, removed her hands and looked to see what it was. She became excited upon seeing it and giggles as she jumps up and down at the sight of it. Running up to the small sled she happily said, "I love these rudders! I love this brush bow!" She turned to her parents with the smile not faltering as she said how much she loved it, "I love this sled!"

Her father giggled to the sight while her mother had a smile. She turned over to her Pokémon Houndoom, Mist as she came over and happily said her name. Bonnie then excitedly said, "Mist, Mist, you're lead Pokémon!"

Bonnie quickly, yet carefully put the harness around Mist and said, "Okay, just a minute." Then when Mist had been strapped in, Bonnie then said, "Come on. Mush!"

"Then you'll need this." Bonnie's mother said as she took something out of her coat. She presented Bonnie with her very own musher's hat. Bonnie gasped in excitement while Mist looked to it in wonder. Bonnie's mother gently placed it on her head and Bonnie said, "A real musher's hat!" She looked to Mist and said, " We're a real sled team now."

Running to the back of the sled as Mist started to pull it out, Bonnie looked back and pretended, "Mush!"

"Mr. Johanssen," Bonnie's father said as he and his wife laughed, "the sled is beautiful."

"We're very grateful." His wife said while he pulled out his wallet. Bonnie quickly came running in and was grateful herself as she repeatedly said while hugging her parents, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Bonnie's grateful too, huh?" Her dad lightly joked while Bonnie continued thanking them. Mr. Johanssen chuckled as he agreed, 'Yeah, so I gather."

"Watch this!" Bonnie shouted as she stuck her head back inside. Her mother laughed before saying, "Coming, sweetheart."

Both of her parents walked to the door and the dad lightly joked while wrapping an arm around her, "I don't know, honey. I think we should've gotten her the dollhouse."

They watched as Mist pulled Bonnie along on the sled. They came to a stop when they saw another flare up in the air. Bonnie had a big grin as she continued to pretend, "The one-mile marker! Mush, Mist, mush!"

Mist called out her name before running off to the crowd and Bonnie shouted, "Let's win this race!"

As they raced across the snow covered ground and passed the carpenter shop, her parents still had looks of happiness on their faces. They chuckled as she hollered in glee. Her mother looked to her father and said, "I think she'll learn to like it."

She leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. The crowd was in a bustle as they waited to see who would win the race. They came around a corner and Bonnie said, "Mist, easy, girl. Whoa!"

Mist slowed down and continued to pull the sled as a smaller Pokémon, a Granbull named Tink, walked up and said, "Good morning, Mist." She noticed when she pulled ahead of her friend and waited for Mist to catch up before saying, "Oughta be a close race don't ya think?"

The Granbull would differentiate between either all fours or on two legs. Another Pokémon, a female Luxray named Georgia, walked up onto the other side of Mist as Tink looked to her collar. Tink looked to the Houndoom and added, "Maybe even neck and neck."

"Say something about her new collar before she gets whiplash." Georgia pleaded after rolling her eyes. Deciding to take her friend's advice, Mist looked to the Granbull and asked, "Tink, what a pretty collar. Is it new?"

"What? This old thing?" Tink said, sitting and looking down at it. She was obviously pretending as she said, "Yeah." Then looking about she then asked, "Do you think, um, Scree will notice?"

Her fur frizzled at the mention of his name. Both Mist and Georgia looked to her before the latter rolled her eyes and the former said, "I'm afraid the only way Scree notices anyone is if they're wearing a mirror."

The three Pokémon and the sled Mist pulled moved into the crowds to watch the rest of the race. The crowds became excited as some people shouted, "They're coming!"

"Watch that corner son." A man said. The crowds cheered and Pokémon called out their names as the Pokémon sled team rounded a corner. As he ran past the crowds towards the finish line, he noticed a trio of fan girl Pokémon swooning from the side lines. This makes him stand tall and proud as he runs while his musher shouts, "Come on, Scree!"

"You can do it!" A female Pokémon shouted as Hol made his way to a spot where he could watch the race. He was excited as he looked down the track to the approaching team. The sound of a voice above the others made him look as Bonnie said, "Mist! Stay, girl."

Hold quickly spotted both Bonnie and the Houndoom close to the finish line as the crowds cheered. Hol noticed how beautiful Mist was and a smile grew on his face. Mist looked to her girl as Bonnie shouted, "Mist! Mist."

Bonnie came up to Mist and embraced the Houndoom as Mist happily called out her name. Mist rubbed up against Bonnie as she was happy to be next to her girl. Hol smile grew to see how close the two were. Mist backed up as Bonnie looked to the race, "Bulldog." Removing her hat she waved it into the air and shouted, "Come on, Scree!"

But a sudden gust of wind pulled her hat from her grip and she cried, "Oh, no!"

Both Bonnie and Mist gasp as the hat landed in the middle of the track right in the sled Pokémon team's path, now liable to trampled by the sled teams. Even from where he stood Hol could see the hat. He looked down the other side of the track to see how much closer the team was. Hol looked back when he heard Bonnie cry out, "My hat!"

The girl tried to run after it, but Mist was quick to grab her girl's sleeve with her teeth to protect her. The Pokémon sled team led by Scree soon rushes past Hol's viewing point at top speed. When they had fully passed, Hol tensed up before jumping onto the track after the sled team to help out.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** Man, this is a little longer than the first chapter of the Clay story I wrote back in 2018. Also, if you guys have not seen the movie 'Call of the Wild' with Harrison Ford, I highly recommend it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See all of you next time.


	4. Chapter 2: Hol the Garururoc

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** A little later in this chapter, I'll have a small window into Hol's past about what happened.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Two: Hol, of the Past and the Present**

After leaping on to the track, Hol quickly used **Accelerock** to quickly close the gap between him and the Pokémon sled team. It didn't take him long to quickly catch up to the sled and was soon overtaking it while reaching the front of the team. The crowd was not so pleased as a few people shouted, "Get that stray Pokémon! It's not any Pokémon! He's that half- Pokémon and half-Digimon hybrid, Hol! He's gonna ruin the race!"

Down by the people's feet, Flapper struggled to pull him through the human's legs to see what was going on. He mutters as he pulled himself out and groaned when he tumbled in the snow. But when he looked down the track he screamed and hugged himself when he saw Hol running on the track with the Pokémon sled team. Scree was enjoying his impending victory when he looked to his left and saw the rapidly approaching Hol. With a growl he said, "Hey, out of my way, lobo."

Hol, hearing what he said but choosing to ignore it, put his focus back on the hat close to the finish line with a grin. Soon Hol was able to overcome the team in terms of speed and Scree wasn't liking it one bit. A watching Flapper gave a shout before shielding himself from seeing whatever could happen but still peeked from behind his wings. Both the team and Hol were closing in on the hat and a smile grew on the Garururoc's face. With a snarl, Scree tried to snap at Hol but the latter was able to jump out of the way and over him. Both Bonnie and Mist gasp from what they were seeing. Hol was able grab the hat before jumping out of the way of the Pokémon sled team. The Garururoc slid to a stop before spinning to face the finish line. The Pokémon called out their names as they ran across the finish line. Hol had a smile on his face from being able to pull it off. Flapper gave a shriek before placing both wings to the sides of his face and shouted, "When will you learn to stay on the sidelines?!"

The passing sled caused snow to completely cover the Hawkmon while the crowds were shouting. Flapper wiped a little off of his face before spitting, "Pwah!"

\\_|_/

Not too far from the race, in the telegraph sending building,, a man was currently tapping the telegraph machine as he prepared a message. Then he started the message, "To _Juneau Daily Chronicle._ Stop. Scree wins first place of season. Stop." The frequent tapping annoyed the man's Pokémon, a Pachirisu, as it groaned and covered his ears, "Three-time winning Pokémon keeps golden collar. Stop." The Pachirisu scratched at his ears before noticing how his scratching moved in rhythm to the telegraph and tried to stop but found it hard, and grabbed the arm with his other, "Nome. Stop."

"That Scree is some Pokémon, huh, Maurice?" The man said while patting the dog's head in the rhythm of the telegraph. Maurice's eye twitches as the man rhythmic grunting noises like the telegraph.

\\_|_/

Back out on the streets of Nome, the crowds continued to cheer as the winning team basked in the glory, especially a proud looking Scree with his entourage of a Druddigon, a Haxorus and the Marowak from earlier. The three walked side by side with him as the Druddigon named Kenai walked along his leader's right side and said, "Congratulations, there, boss, there."

Scree walked ahead while the three walked side by side as Kenai continued with a smile, "It was a pleasure runnin' behind yous." But it fell when he added, "Of course, the view got monotonous."

"You are the most amazing, exalted, most preeminent, most top-drawer-" The Haxorus named Tusk put in. He would have kept going had it not been for Flame butting in, "You won!"

The Alolian Marowak startled laughing while Tusk growled and balled up his talons. Then in one quick motion he bonked his teammate on the head. Flame passed out and fell back first onto the snow while Tusk glared and Kenai rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know." Scree's musher said in thought while looking to the cameraman and the Pokémon himself walked up. The cameraman started to pack up his equipment. The musher looked to the cameraman and asked, "Do you think maybe Scree's losing his edge?"

"Yeah," the cameraman admitted as both he and the musher walked off and commented, "looks like just about any Pokémon, Digimon or something of both worlds can outrun him."

Scree kept his composure while his musher walked off. But it soon fell as he started to growl at the one who upstaged him. He let loose a snarl as he was soon directed when he heard someone shout, "Hol!"

"What a crazy thing to do," Bonnie lightly scolded as Hol came up with her hat. She took it from him and placed it on his head and looked to Mist while he looked to them sheepishly. The young girl looked to him as if she had figured it out, "just to show off to a pretty girl."

Hol gave a smile to Mist while she still had a look of surprise on her muzzle. Mist then looked to him with a genuine smile of gratitude and friendship for what he did. An idea came to Bonnie and she said, "I'm sure Mist would love to have you on her team."

She extended the harness to Hol while Mist sat down. All three had smiles on their faces as Hol was about to step into the harness. But their smiles fell as Bonnie's father came up and shouted, "Hey, hey! Bonnie," grabbing his daughter he then started kicking snow at Hol as he warned her, "stay away from him!"

"Dad!" Bonnie protested as Hol sadly slipped out of the harness. Wanting to keep her safe he warned, "He might bite you, honey. He's part Digimon."

Hol became shocked when Bonnie's father said that, but continued to walk away. Bonnie saw the look on Hol's face and said to her father, "Oh, now you've hurt his feelings."

"Come on, now." Her father said after picking up the sled. Scree had watched the whole thing and was laughing before trying to walk up to Mist. But before he could walk up to her, Tink and Georgia ran up in front of him, making the Mightyena stop in his tracks. Tink was the first to say, "Congratulations and felicitations, Scree."

Scree moved to where his shadow appeared next to Tink's neck. Then he smiled as he said, "Ladies."

It made it look like as if his shadow had licked her neck, but that was all it took to make Tink's body shudder before dropping down in a swoon. Georgia sighed before picking up her friend by the collar and carrying her off. Scree walked up to Mist as she looked back to Hol and he said, "Hi there, Mist. Enjoy the race?"

"Yeah." The Houndoom nodded as the two walked together. Scree licked his lips as he checked her out while she said with less enthusiasm, "Almost as much as you did."

Hol looked back as the two spoke. This disappointed Hol as his ears fell against his head and he walked away. Scree then said, "Thanks." Then he offered, "Mist, let's go celebrate." Then he tried spicing it up by coming closer and added, "I know where all the bones are buried."

"I don't know, Scree." Mist said with a sigh making Scree's smile fall. Knowing what he was really like, but still tried to be nice as she added, "Suddenly I've lost my appetite."

"Oh." Scree said as he realized why she wasn't. Glancing back while rolling his shoulders to pop them he then said, "Well maybe your taste runs more toward…" He then jabbed, "Digimon."

This caused Mist to stop in her tracks and turn back to him. Mist knew that he was really making a jab at Hol and really wanted to put him in his place. She would have given him a piece of her mind when Bonnie called, "Mist, come on, girl. We're going back home."

"Sorry, Scree." Mist apologized as she didn't want to worry her girl. Scree once again licked his lips as she walked away and she said, "My girl is calling me."

Scree started to follow after her, but was stopped when Tink came walking up to him. This stopped him in his tracks when the Granbull pressed up against him and said, "On the other hand…" She moved around to the other side and lightly batted his collar while saying, "my girl is away at boarding school."

Scree only groans in irritation before walking over her and lets loose a belch. Tink, a little woozy from feeling him against her, fell backwards in the snow. She lets out a groan of her own as he walks away. Georgia groans in irritation as she once again walks up to Tink and grabs her by the collar before dragging her off.

\\_|_/

In an alley on their way out of town, Hol and Flapper walked as one had his head hanging and the other trying to think of what to tell him. Hol looked to Flapper as the Hawkmon thought he had something, but Flapper sighed as he lost it. He thought hard and when he thought he had it again, he didn't feel that it was right. Flapper rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of what to say. Then he gave an apologetic glance to Hol. Hol's ears perked up when he heard Bonnie shout, "Mist!"

"Huh?" Hol said as a smile crept back onto his face. The Garururoc quickly made his way towards the source of Bonnie's calls with Flapper chasing after him. He listened out as Bonnie continued to call out Mist's name. The happy hybrid climbed up a small stack of barrels before making a huge leap. Hol looked back to see if Flapper was right behind him, but barely noticed what was in front of him as he came up to a hole in the fence. But looking just in time, Hol managed to slide to a stop before he collided with Mist. This shocked her as their noses touched and she gasped, "Oooh!"

Hol gives a nervous chuckle as he backs up. Mist can tell that he wants to say something. Hol smiles as he said, "Mist, I, uh-"

"Mist!" Bonnie father called out on her left. She smiled as she looked to her family and her girl called out, "Mist, come on!"

She smiled as she turned back to say something to Hol, but became surprised when she found him gone. All she could see in his place were a few pawprints that went back into the hole in the fence. She walked to the opening and used **Odor Sleuth** to see if he was nearby. But before she could search any further, she heard Bonnie's father call out, "Mist! Come here, girl."

With a sigh, she backed out of the hole in the fence and turned to walk with her family. But had she been looking close to an abandoned truck, she would have seen a disappointed Hol looking around. Hol's ears fell against his head as he watched her go. Then with a sigh he turned and walked away. Flapper quickly joined him and they once again began the trek back home. Flapper then said, "Hol, there's some things that I can't do for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hol said, not really feeling up for it. Flapper shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I'm goose, not Cupid."

"Didn't make the team, Hull?" A voice from behind said. Both Hol and Flapper stopped, but it really got to Hol as he knew who it was. Putting a wing up to his beak, Flapper then tried to advise, "Don't listen to him. Don't look at him. Live a long life."

"My name's Hol." The Garururoc angrily said as he turned to face Scree. This surprised the Mightyena before a smirk formed on his face. Flapper's shoulders slumped as he looked into the sky and muttered, "But you can call him 'Idiot.'"

"I'm sorry. Hol." Scree sarcastically said, shocking Hol and making him angrier. The Mightyena then added insult to injury as he added, "Hol, the half-breed."

Scree's friends laughed as they arrived on the scene. Scree walked up to Flapper as the Hawkmon had a wing up to his forehead. Flapper noticed the Mightyena next to him and became scared as Scree asked, "Frail Hawkmon, you a half-breed too, huh?" Flapper became very frightened as Scree got up in his face and asked, "Part turkey?"

Then with a light nudge of his snout, Scree shoved a screaming Flapper into a service tray that closed on impact. Kenai then commended, "Good wordplay there, boss."

"You are the wittiest, the quickest." Tusk was quick to add. Kenai agreed, "Yeah."

"The drollest, the cleverest, the sharpest." Tusk continued. Kenai was in full agreement, "Yeah."

"You are the most 'hilariousest.'" Tusk finished. He would have kept going had Flame not jumped in, "You crack me up."

The Marowak started laughing hysterically as he thought it was funny. Tusk balled up his talons as he tried to hit him, but Flame kept moving his head. When he was able to land the strike, Flame saw stars and said, "Whoopee!"

Then he fell to the ground unconscious and both Kenai and Tusk took a calming breath. Hol quickly rushed over to Flapper's aid, put himself between Scree and Flapper while saying, "Scree," Looking the Mightyena in the eye said, "just leave him out of this."

The other three Pokémon laughed and taunted while Scree turned around and swatted Hol in the face with his tail while saying, "Oh, Hol," then with another swat he said, "I've got a message for your mother."

Scree, Kenai, Tusk and Flame all stood together as the leader of the group raised his head to the sky and started howling. Then he looked to Hol and asked, "Or is it…" Then he said while howling, "Garurumon!"

The other three dogs laughed to this before joining in with either a regular howl or doing it like a Pokémon. Hol became quick to anger as he started to growl and walk towards them. Flapper lifted the service tray lid as Tusk tauntingly questioned, "Hey, Hol, care to translate this for me, huh?"

The howling continues as Hol opens his mouth slightly and a blue light starts to emanate from within. Flapper knew that the move was from his Digimon-half as a **Howling Blaster** and quickly rushed to stop it. Grabbing onto the Garururoc's tail he stuck his feet into the snow and tried to slow Hol's approach. He even shouted, "Hol, stop!"

"What's Digimon for 'go chase your tail'?" Flame questioned with a laugh. Flapper cried out while the howling continued and Hol's attack came closer to being fired. Scree looks back to see Hol coming and stops his howling when he sees the inside of Hol's mouth. The other's stop too, and they became nervous and with a gesture of his head, Scree ordered, "Get him." He looked to each of them and added, "And if he tries anything, use your best move."

All three Pokémon jumped in front of Scree and growled as well while preparing a move. Tusk's tusks glowed as he prepared a **Swords Dance**, Kenai's claws glowed as he was ready to use **Dragon Swipe**, and while removing the bone from his back, Flame readied himself for a **Bone Rush**. The three repeatedly said their names while Scree then said, "Get outta here, Garururoc." Then with a sneer he added, "You better get back to your pack."

On the word "pack", he spit a glob of saliva at Hol. The glob lands on Hol's snout, but the Garururoc shakes it off. He would have fired the **Howling Blaster**, but Flapper crawled underneath Hol and started to push him away while saying, "Maybe it's the unrelenting fear talking, but I'm seeing wisdom in this advice. Especially if you let _that_ loose."

His words seemed to have reached Hol as his attack subsided and he looked to the Hawkmon. Flapper continued to push him away as he said, "But let's just go now, huh?" When Hol hesitated, Flapper urged, "Now!"

The four Pokémon started laughing again as Scree turned around and started kicking snow at the two. The other three joined in while Tusk said, "I'm thinking Hol's friend's got his feathers ruffled!"

Hol and Flapper were soon covered in snow. One tried to cover himself with his wing while the other had an annoyed look on his face. Flame laughs as he jokes, "That gets your goose! I get it!"

He continues laughing as the two keep on walking. Scree saw a rock and kicked it back. The rock sailed through the air and hit Hol square in the head. The Garururoc grunted from the pain and crashed into the snow. He slid into a few boards while Flapper started running. Hol was quick to get back up and ran with Flapper. The three others sat down and Kenai joked, "Half-Digimon in the side pocket there."

They all chuckled while Flame scratched the back of his neck. Tusk then commended, "That was the most dead center, the most on target, the most down the middle-"

"Ya hit him!" Flame interrupted. He started laughing until he looked at the glares the two were giving him. He covered his head in fear of what they might have done to him, but looked up to see that Tusk looked calm. Tusk closed his eyes before bringing up his balled up talons against Flame's lower jaw with a loud crack. The two smiled as he fell to the ground.

Scree laughs before leaving through a hole in the fence next to him. When they were sure he was gone, Kenai placed his talons next to his muzzle and commented, "That son of a-"

"He is the most malicious, the most disgusting…" Tusk said about their leader. Kenai was in full agreement as he nodded, and said, "Yeah."

"The most obnoxious, revolting, repulsive and the most-" Tusk said as he was angry. Kenai was quick to agree. Tusk was about to keep going when Flame shook the snow off of him and placed a hand against his chest while adding, "He's no lap dog."

This surprised both of them before they gave him deadpanned looks and Tusk balled up his talons again while the Marowak laughed. He gasped when he saw the fist and shook his head. He decided to do it himself and bonked himself on the head. He groaned in pain, surprising the two as he fell onto his back in the snow. Kenai and Tusk looked to each other, not knowing what to say.

\\_|_/

Hol and Flapper trekked across the snow with their heads hanging from the days events. Hol stopped when he could smell something on the air and using **Odor Sleuth** he could tell that the source of the scent was nearby. After a few more good sniffs, he looked to his left and he saw a pack of Digimon standing on the hill. Hol felt a as if he should go with them, but also felt as if something was holding him back. One of the Digimon, a KendoGarurumon, lifted his head up into the air and let out a howl, as if inviting Hol to come and join them. But Hol didn't feel as if he would belong with them either. The Digimon pack looked to each other before looking back to Hol. But Hol just backed up as his ears fell against his head and turned away from the pack. Flapper just watched his friend go before looking back to the Digimon pack to see them walk off as well. The Hawkmon sighed as he wished he could help his friend solve this crisis of two worlds.

_Not a_ _Pokémon , not a Digimon._ Flapper thought as they disappeared over the hill. Then out loud, but so loud he wonders, "All he knows is what he is not. If only he could see what he is."

As he made his way to their home, Hol began thinking about how he felt that he wouldn't fit in either world. He knew that it wasn't so much as he didn't want to go with that pack, but he really felt as if he wouldn't belong with them. He remembered a time when he didn't think about that kind of issue. He looked up to the beached boat as he thought about when he was with his mother.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** I'm gonna stop here because I want the start of the next chapter to tell a little of Hol's past. See what became of his mother and how he came to Nome since it was never explored in the movies. But I will get back on track of the main story soon. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	5. Chapter 3: Window into the Past

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** I did promise a look into Hol's past, and I apologize that it came a little later than I had said.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Three: Hol and Arnook**

Hol started to remember when he was much younger. He remembered when he was only a pup; a pup that was born of both a Pokémon and a Digimon.

\\_|_/

A long time ago…

Arnook stood next to her two month old son as they walked out of the cabin of the boat. She had been so happy to see Hol emerge from his egg when he had hatched. When Arnook had a good look of her son, she could see that he was starting out as a Rockruff, but with the coloring of what looked like from her younger self as a Gabumon. She had promised him that he would get a closer look at both the world of man and Pokémon. But she had made him promise not to get too far from her. He had a happy smile as he agreed to it. Both the Garurumon and the Garururoc carefully made their way towards the town. It had been snowing hard this particular winter and it allowed them to move to the town without being seen. When they reached the outskirts of Nome, Arnook took Hol's scruff and jumped up to one of the roofs. Arnook was careful with her son and how she walked across the metal rooftops.

Arnook carried Hol to a spot before setting him down. Leaning close to him she whispered, "Stay low and out of sight."

Hol nodded and looked about to see what the human world was like. He saw many kinds of humans and Pokémon walking about. But his gaze soon landed on a sight that he had never seen before. A Pokémon, one that was quadrupedal, canine looking like him, had small bone like pieces on her head and back, black along most of her body and orange around her muzzle, walking closely with a little blonde human. Hol thought that she looked fun to play with. Looking to his mother he asked, "What kind of Pokémon is she, Mother?"

Arnook leaned closer to see which one it was and quickly spotted the little Pokémon. She looked to him and said, "That, my son, is a Houndour. A dark and fire type Pokémon."

"A Houndour?" Hol asks. His mother nodded and told him, "Yes, it is the form before Houndoom."

"Sounds a bit scary." The pup said, just thinking about the name. Arnook slightly nodded and said, "It can be, but the Pokémon behind her name might not be so scary herself."

"Huh." Hol said as he watched her and her human disappear into a crowd. Then he asked, "What kind of Pokémon are you again?"

Arnook chuckled and told him, "I'm not a Pokémon, my son. I am a being called a Digimon."

"A Digimon?" Hol asked, now very confused. She nodded and said, "Yes. A longtime ago, my ancestors and beings like them crossed over from another world. We are so much alike the Pokémon in some ways, but different in a lot of them as well. And most Pokémon don't trust us."

"But why?" Hol asked, curious to know. Arnook lightly smiled and said with a sigh, "It might be because the Digimon like to live more on the wild side of things. But not all Pokémon and Digimon dislike each other. I met a very kind Pokémon once."

"Really?" Hol asked, curious to know who she was talking about, "Who?"

Arnook deeply smiled as she lowered her head to his and said, "Your father, a Lycanroc."

"My father was a Pokémon?" He asked. She nodded to confirm this, but it only raised more questions for the pup. He then asked, "Mother, if you're a Digimon, and my father is a Pokémon; what does that make me?"

She licked the top of his head before answering, "You come from both worlds, my little Garururoc. You can do things that no ordinary Pokémon or Digimon can do."

"Oh, what's that?" Hol asked. Arnook pressed her head against his and said, "You'll find out in time."

This didn't make the concept any clearer for him, but Hol decided to just go with it. Arnook then noticed that there was a parting in the clouds heading over the town. She then told him, "Alright, time to go."

"Aw, but this was fun." Hol quietly whined. She chuckled and said, "I know, but maybe there will be another chance for you."

Then picking him up by the scruff again, Arnook started to carefully and quietly bound across the rooftops again.

They soon reached the outskirts of the town again, and carefully made their way back to the boat. As they walked, Arnook made sure to go slow enough to where Hol wouldn't have to run to keep up. As they rounded between two hills, Hol stopped to smell something. Arnook could hear him sniffing and quickly smelled it as well. A pack of Digimon were nearby, and very close. Looking to their left, both Arnook and Hol saw a Digimon emerging from the forest. It was tall, and almost looked like a man, but had the head of a beast. Arnook whispered, "Do not be afraid, but you must be careful around a Leomon."

The Leomon spotted them, but did nothing but stare at them. None of them made any moves for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to Hol. The Leomon then turned and walked back into the forest. When she was sure that he was gone, Arnook breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Back to the boat now."

"Mother, what did that Leomon want?" Hol asked as they made their way to the boat. Arnook allowed him to climb up on the board first while answering, "Though he didn't say anything he was offering us a chance to go with him and be a part of his pack."

"How come you didn't want to go?" He asked, just being curious. Arnook shook her head and told him, "Because I have you, and I don't think that you are ready for such a life."

"But do you miss being amongst Digimon?" Hol asked as he reached the tilting deck of the ship. Arnook quickly joined him and said, "I do. But you are more valuable to me."

"Maybe when I'm older…" Hol started to ask, "do you think we could go and see what the world of Digimon is like?"

"Perhaps." Arnook told him. But then she warned, "But joining and leaving a Digimon pack is not quite so easy, my son. Plus, are you for certain that you want to leave, Nome?"

Though his young mind didn't know the complexities of the question, his heart reminded him of the young Houndour that he saw in town. He couldn't explain it, but something was telling him to stay for her, to be with her. Hol shook his head and told her, "I'm not so sure."

"Then we won't decide on anything right now." Arnook promised him. Hol then had another question, "Can I ask you a question about my Dad?"

"Ask anything your heart wishes to know." Arnook told him, wanting to tell her son about her love. Hol tilted his head and he asked, "What did Dad like to do?"

Arnook smiled as she began to tell him.

\\_|_/

Back in the present, Hol hung his head in sadness as he made his way up the board that let him onto the deck of the boat. Flapper watched him go, sad that he couldn't think of a way to cheer his Digital Pokémon friend. He looked down as he began to think of a way. Then with a snap of his feathered fingers and a smile on his beak an idea came to him. Rushing through a hole in the hull of the boat, he came up out of another hole up on the deck, and then grabs a bone and starts chomping on it like Digimon and Pokémon would, trying to cheer the poor guy up. But Hol only walked past him with his head hanging. Another idea came to Flapper and he ran in front of Hol, grabbing a water dish and starts slurping it like a dog. But it was proving futile as Hol keeps on walking. Flapper stops his slurping with a, "Hmm." and it filled his cheeks to where they comically puffed out.

Taking a deep swallow, he can only watch in disappointment as Hol walked into the boat's cabin and towards a blanket. The saddened Garururoc then nuzzled his way under the blanket and turned to where he faced out the door. His attention was suddenly snatched when a toy of a Gatomon with wheels for legs rolled off a ledge and right past him. He watches it go until the toy hits something with a loud crash. Hol looks up to where the toy came from with a questioning look as Flapper pokes his head around the corner with a smile and a wave. But Hol didn't feel any different as he just lays there and closes his eyes. Hol moves in front of the Garururoc and stands there until the Pokémon-Digimon hybrid notices him. When Hol does look to him with another questioning looks, Flapper starts doing a Russian dance with a double, "Hey!" He stepped to the rhythm with another, "Hey!" He did a spin as he stepped to the dance and ends it with a final, "Hey!" and his wings spread out.

But all Hol did was just feel more miserable as he closed his eyes again. Seeing that his attempt had failed and Hol was still feeling blue, Hol hangs his head and walks towards Hol. Laying down on his belly side-by-side the young Pokémon-Digimon hybrid, the two friends look outward before they let out a big depressed sigh. Their attention was soon grabbed as flying Digimon started squawking overhead.

Looking up, they saw a flock of Aquilamon flying in V-formation towards a certain destination. Looking to his Digimon friend, Hol asks as he finally smiles again, "Homesick, Flapper?" This annoys Flapper a little and he slightly glares at the Garururoc then asks, "Do you ever think of transforming and going back?"

Flapper only shook his head and rubs the top of Hol's head in a fatherly like manner and said, "Don't fret, Arcanine." He stands up to walk along the boat and grabbed a mop while saying, "I'm sticking around here until I'm sure that you can stand on your own four feet."

"You're taking care of me?" Hol playfully questioned as he stood up. The blanket fell off of him as the Garururoc walked out of the cabin and Flapper then said, "Don't thank me."

Hol chuckles at Flapper's words and then starts sniffing. Thanks to **Odor Sleuth** a certain scent gets stronger and he said, "I smell…" He really perked up when he said, "herring."

"Oh, the herring are flying south too." Flapper guessed as he continued to mop the deck. Hol then happily said, "Say, it must be Uga and Liug."

"Ah! Good news!" Flapper scoffs at this. But then he jumps in fright when a high pitched voice shouted, "Uncle Flapper!"

All the Hawkmon could do was hug the mop and say, "Oh, no!"

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this chapter is a little too short. Maybe the next chapter will be a little longer. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** We're mostly getting back into the main story here. But I might make another window. We'll just have to wait and see.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Four: The Garururoc and the Houndoom**

"How sweet." Hol teasingly said at the name. Then he looked over to the end of the deck as he added, "Uncle Flapper."

"No hugging!" Flapper said as he grabbed the bucket to use as a shield, dumping out its contents. Hol watched with a grin at how those two would always get Flapper's feathers ruffled when they visited. Then holding the mop handle out like a lance he added, "No licking!"

One of the Digimon in question, an Agumon named Uga came running across the deck towards the Hawkmon. Flapper gasped braced himself as Uga came closer and shouted, "Uncle Flapper!"

Then hiding his face behind the bucket, Flapper shuddered as he feared what was coming. But when he didn't feel the aforementioned hugs and licking, he looked around the bucket to see that Uga was standing at the end of the mop handle. Thinking that it was over, Flapper wiped his brow with his wing, "Whew."

But he forgot about Uga's little yet somewhat larger brother, Liug as the Guilmon came up behind the Hawkmon and took Flapper into his grasp and hugged the bird Digimon tightly. Flapper let out muffled screams while Liug started whimpering. Luckily, his smaller brother was able to translate, "He says, he's glad to see us."

Flapper screamed again as Liug licked his cheek and took a few feather's in the process. Uga wagged his tail when he said, "We love you, Uncle Flapper."

Flapper was able to get his wings out from Liug's grasp and strained to pull the rest of himself out. He screamed when he popped out of the Guilmon's grasp and fell. Liug quickly caught any of the feather's that came off of Flapper's body. Uga had caught the Hawkmon and Flapper then jumped out of his grasp too, causing Liug to drop the feather's he had collected. Liug whimpered as Flapper muttered and grabbed at the feather's that were floating away. When he had collected most of them, he walked away muttering as he placed the feather's back into their spots. But when he came to a missing feather on his wing, he looked to the two still in his other feathery hand. Liug whimpered to get his attention. Flapper looked to see that Liug held the missing feather from his wing in his claws. While giving the Guilmon the stink eye, Flapper came over and swiped the feather out of Liug's claws. Liug whimpered in fear while Flapper walked away with the feather, while muttering, "Oh, dear boy."

Liug turned to his brother, questioning something about their Uncle Flapper. Uga looked to him with a slight glare, pushed the red Digimon back and lightly slapped his face as he said, "What are you talking about? Of course he's glad to see us." Flapper stopped twisting the feather back into place when Uga said, "He loves us." All three of them looked to the Hawkmon, one with a slight smile and the other two with curiosity as Uga asks, "Don't you?"

"Aye," Flapper said as he presses his feather's against his forehead as he didn't want to hear them whining or any word from Hol. Then with a nod he said, "okay, okay." Turning to the two brothers, Hol and Flapper looked to them as the latter said, "Hey, boy chicks!

"Let's play a game." The Hawkmon then suggested. Both brothers eagerly wanted to play as Liug whimpered and Uga nodded and said, "Yes, please, Uncle Flapper."

With a motion of his wings, Flapper then said, "Race you two to the shore. One, two, three, go!"

Both the Agumon and the Guilmon ran to the boat and jumped over the side. Uga landed in the snow with a, "Yeah!"

Liug whimpered as he landed next to his brother and they continued running as Hol came to the edge of the boat. He looked back as Flapper said with a smile, "They win."

A loud splash made them look back and they could hear Uga calling out, "Help! Help! We can't swim!"

Both Hol and Flapper jumped off the boat and rushed to their aid. But when they came up to the beach, Hol came sliding to a stop with a spin while Flapper grabbed his shoulders and swung around the Garururoc. They both looked at the two brothers as one had a smile while the other had an annoyed expression as they whimpered and Uga cried out, "Help, help! We're drowning! We're drowning! Save us!"

It turns out that they were just panicking around in the shallower parts of the ocean. Hol gave a slight smile to their antics while Flapper placed a wing next to his beak and shouted, "Boys! Fellas! Idiot balls of scales!"

But they didn't seem to hear him as they continued trying to get away. Hol nudged Flapper with his shoulder while saying, "Easy, Flapper." Then he reminded, "You know how they are."

Then turning to the two scaly Digimon he shouted while Flapper walked to them, "Uga! Liug!" Both of them kept panicking as Hol reassured them, "Relax! Hey, come on, you're okay! You're not drowning."

Both of them calmed down enough to where Uga could tell that they weren't drowning. Then looking down into the water, he saw Flapper's reflection appearing as the Hawkmon said, "He has point, Boys." Uga lifted his head and looked into Flapper's eyes as he pointed out, "You are not drowning, because…" Liug rolled onto his feet in the water as Flapper then said with his beak to Uga's snout, "if you both were normal, you will observe, perhaps…" He then shouted, "tide is out!"

Flapper shakes his feet of the cold water and walked out of the water. Looking down to the orange Digimon, Liug then whimpers something to his brother, which Flapper heard, took offense to it as his feathers slightly ruffled, looked back and questioned with a stink eye, "He said what now?"

"He said 'Oh, the shame of a couple of Digimon who cannot simply swim in water!" Uga, not really wanting to repeat what his brother said, instead said while playing with a piece of ice floating in the water. Flapper gave him a questioning look when he added, "'No wonder we are shunned by our fellow Digimon. Woe is us!'" When he noticed that Flapper wasn't buying into it, Uga then said while continuing to play with the ice, "That's what he said. Kind of pathetic, really."

Hol made his way back to the boat as Liug whimpered again. Flapper then questioned, "What, more whimpering?" He walked back as well as he commented, "Between the three of you and Hol, it's like Dostoyevsky novel around here." Uga and Liug followed after them as he added, "Lighten up."

As he walked back to the boat with a less gloomy feeling, Hol smiled as he remembered meeting the three of them. Plus it was the day that he had first met Mist.

\\_|_/

It was late one summer a few years ago, and Hol was now a little bigger and looked much more like he did in the present. But before he could go on his own hunt, Arnook had disappeared one day. When she didn't come back, Hol was left to finding food on his own. He carefully wandered into town, staying out of sight as he made his way to the butcher shop to see if they had any scraps of meat out. Quietly climbing onto a few crates to get to the roof, Hol yelped as he nearly toppled off as the crates tilted. When he stood as still as he could, Hol jumped up to the roof. Straining to pull his back feet onto the metal roof, Hol was able to fully climb onto the roof and quietly made his way across to the roof of the butcher shop.

When he found himself on the familiar roof, Hol peeked over the side and gasped. The crates that he normally used to climb down were gone. But being the inventive Digital Pokémon he was, Hol looked around and saw that he could use the fence to get down and up again. He didn't smell anyone with **Odor Sleuth** so he knew that he was in the all clear. Quickly making his way down to the fence, Hol used his combined reflexes to quickly jump off of the fence and made his way over to a tray that would have some meat for anyone, be it either Digimon or Pokémon, but mostly for Pokémon. Quickly grabbing a piece of meat, Hol then made his way back to the fence. Jumping up, he climbed up onto it before tensing up to jump back onto the roof. But before he did, the sound of footsteps made him look back. He saw a Pokémon walk up to the meat tray. From what he could tell, she was a female, had black fur along her body, a bone like collar that was visible even under her bandana and had two curved horns on top of her head. A faint memory of the Houndour he once saw came to mind and thought that this was her. He remembered that his mother said she would become a Houndoom when she was older. The Houndoom didn't even notice him as she walked up to the shop. She walked over to the tray and saw that it was mostly empty and looked disappointed. Hol glanced down to the piece of meat in his mouth and knew that even though he would go hungry, he could at least make someone happy.

Quietly hopping down the fence, Hol stayed in the shadows as the Houndoom started to turn. Setting the piece of meat down he said, "Uh, hey."

This startled the Houndoom as she turned around to find the source of the voice and saw a figure standing in the shadows. Then she looked down and saw the piece of meat sitting at his paws. Hol then said, "I didn't know that I had taken the last one, sorry. And I saw that you were wanting a piece of it so I decided to give it back."

The Houndoom smiled at the gesture and took a step closer to it. Then she asked, "Who are you? And why don't you step into the light?"

"I'm Hol." He was willing to answer. But the second made him anxious considering the last few times he came into town and someone saw him. They didn't see him as someone to be loved, only something to be feared and either chased him or they ran away themselves. He then told her, "And you might not like me when you see me."

"Oh, come now." The Houndoom shook her head. Then she added, "I don't judge people on their appearance. I promise that I won't chase you away, Hol."

"Okay." Hol said as he took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he took out a tensive step out of the shadows. The Houndoom's eyes grew wide as she saw his full body. When Hol was completely visible, he noticed that her eyes were wide, but not with fear only curiosity. She began to walk around him and asked, "What kind of Pokémon are you?"

"Well, that's the thing…" Hol lightly chuckled. Then he said, "I'm not a Pokémon exactly. And I'm not really a Digimon either. I'm something in between."

"A Digimon?" The Houndoom asked as she came back in front of him. Hol nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm a Digimon- Pokémon hybrid, born of a Lycanroc and a Garurumon."

"Oh." She said with surprise. Then with a smile she said, "Well, it certainly is nice to meet you, Hol the Garururoc."

"It's nice to meet you too." Hol said. The Houndoom's eyes widened and she said, "Oh, my apologies. I asked you for your name and I haven't even told you mine." With a nod of her head she said, "My name is Mist."

"Mist?" Hol asked while tilting his head. This confused Mist and she asked, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing." Hol said before saying, "I just thought that your name would be…"

"Something more closely to either of my two types." Mist finished with a small grin. Hol sheepishly grinned as he shrugged. She laughed and said, "It's alright. I can assume the confusion. It was my girl, Bonnie who actually named me. She wanted to call me something unique. A name that no Houndoom or Houndour had ever been called before."

"Well, that's nice." Hol said. Then he looked down to the piece of meat at his paws and said, "Oh…" Picking it up again he brought it over to her and laid it down, "this here is for you."

"Thank you, Hol." Mist said with a grateful smile. Hol smiled back before turning to leave. Mist then asked, "Where are you going? Don't you want some of this?"

He looked back as she pointed out, "There's plenty for the both of us to split it."

Hol thought that it was nice of her to offer to share and turned back to it and her. They both grabbed the piece of meat from both sides and tugged on it. The meat quickly split down the middle and they both stumbled back a little. Hol and Mist lightly chuckled at this before setting the pieces of meat down. But as Hol was about to enjoy it, something came up and used **Sucker Punch** to knock him away. Hol tumbled along the ground while a horrified Mist looked between him and his attacker. After stopping on his side, Hol looked up to see a Mightyena standing there with a furrowed brow and a grim frown as he then growled, "You stay away from her and our meat, Digital Pokémon wannabe."

"Scree, stop!" Mist said while getting in front of him. She growled at him, but he ignored her and kept his sights on Hol. Then with a smirk he said, "You're obviously new here, and need to be taught a lesson or two. So, here's something for you to know." Leaning down to Hol's piece of meat he said, "Digimon ain't allowed in my town. Nor any half-breeds like you."

"What's wrong if he's half-Digimon?" Mist questioned. But Scree didn't answer as he quickly ate the piece of meat. He walked back down the alley and glanced back while saying to Hol, "And if you don't get the message now that no one's gonna want you around, then you won't like what comes later when they decide to get the point across."

With that the evolved version of the Bite Pokémon disappeared. Hol slowly stood up, now becoming upset by Scree's words. Mist looked in the Mightyena's direction with a scowl before turning to Hol. She came up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hol said as he stood at his full height. Turning back to the fence he said, "But you might want to go and eat."

"But you can have it." Mist offered, feeling sorry that Hol had to go through that. But Hol shook his head and said, "It's yours. I'll find something else."

But before Mist could try and talk to him, Hol jumped up onto the fence and then the roof. She watched him go with a sad look on her face. Mist looked down to the piece of meat and said, "Oh, Hol."

x

Hol quickly made it out of town without anymore incidents. He wished that he didn't have to leave Mist like that, but he was too upset about what Scree said. But as he began the trek back to the boat, he could hear a sound coming from the woods a good distance away. Using **Accelerock**, Hol was able to reach the forest quickly. Slowing himself as he entered the forest, he listened out for the noise and heard someone shouting a few yards away. Running in that direction, Hol soon came by a bizarre sight: a Hawkmon was entangle on a few branches and screaming his lungs out as he tried to get down. Coming up to where he was under the Hawkmon, Hol then called out, "Hey! Are you alright?!"

The Hawkmon finally stopped screaming and looked down, or up as he was upside down. He then said, "Oh, ole Flapper is just having a bad day is all."

"Do you want some help?" Hol asked. Flapper sputtered as he said, "Help! Help! I've been calling out for help for at least twenty minutes! Of course I want help."

"Oh, okay." Hol said. Then he muttered, "Didn't have to be that dramatic."

He concentrated for a moment before using **Rock Throw** to launch a stone up at the branches. The Hawkmon cried out in fear as the large rock broke through the branches behind him. He let out a sigh of relief when he could feel that he was still intact. Hol then concentrated again, building up the energy to fire a **Howling** **Blaster**. Now the Hawkmon was really scared as the beam of energy came flying at him. The Digimon attack broke through the rest of the branches and the Hawkmon screamed as he fell. But he was quickly saved when Hol used **Stone Edge** to make a large rock. Then jumping onto the rock, he leapt into the air and caught the Hawkmon on his back. The bird Digimon held on for dear life as they landed on the ground again. The Hawkmon shakily got off of Hol's back while a worried Hol then asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I am fine." The small Digimon said as he tried to calm himself. Then he said, "Name's Flapper, by the way."

"Ok, Flapper." Hol said before looking back up to the spot and asked, "How did you get stuck up there?"

"Oh, is funny story." Flapper lightly chuckled and then said, "I was just flying as an Aquilamon and got stuck up in the branches. I struggled so much that I transformed back into a Hawkmon and have been stuck up there ever since."

"Oh. Well, hope that you'll be all right." Hol said before turning to take his leave. Flapper turned to see him go and said, "Wait! Wait! Do not leave Flapper alone out here."

"Hmm?" Hol asked as he looked back to the bird Digimon. Flapper then said, "I, uh, don't have anywhere else to go and…"

"You want to come with me?" Hol asked, quirking a brow. Flapper nodded and said, "Yes, please."

"But I'm neither a Digimon or a Pokémon." Hol pointed out. Then he asked, "Won't you be slightly weirded out?"

"My boy," Flapper said as he wrapped a wing around the Garururoc's shoulders, "you just saved my life. Twice, in fact." With a shrug of his red feathered shoulders he said, "Who am I to judge."

Hol smiled as the two walked through the woods and began talking to each other.

x

It was a few month's later as Hol and Flapper were walking about on a snow covered ground. Flapper looked to Hol and said, "I am telling you, it's the best time to go and find something for that eye of yours."

"And I told you that I'm fine." Hol said as he turned his bad eye to Flapper. A few days ago, he had wandered into town to find food for him and Flapper, but he had been caught by Scree and his gang of Pokémon. Scree landed the blow on his eye when he used **Take Down**. The swelling hadn't gone down yet, but it was only a matter of time. Flapper sighed and said, "Hol, if you wait any longer to do something about it, it's not going to get any better at all."

"It'll heal in its own time." Hol reassured for the seventh time. They walked along the beach as they neared the boat when Hol smelled something. Flapper stopped too and questioned, "Now what?"

Using **Odor Sleuth** Hol detected two scents coming at them. Turning to the source, he bared his teeth and growled at what ever was coming. An orange head poked up from the hill to their right and shouted, "**Pepper Breath!**"

A fire ball came flying right at them and Flapper screamed in terror as it came right at them. Hol grabbed Flapper by the tail feathers and moved him out of the way. The fireball hit the ground and left a small crater in its place. When Hol stopped and looked at their attackers, another attack was shouted, "**Pyro Sphere!**"

A red sphere of energy came flying at them and Hol used **Accelerock** to get out of the way. The attack collided with the ground and another crater was formed. Hol looked between the two and found that he was being surrounded by an Agumon and a Guilmon. Dropping Flapper he then said, "Get to safety."

"Uh, nonsense." Flapper nervously said as he stood with Hol, "We stick together no matter what."

Though he admired his friend's courage, Hol didn't have any time to argue as the Guilmon came charging forward. The red reptilian Digimon had his head lowered to use his hard head. Hol used **Accelerock** again to meet him head on but dodged the headbutt at the last second. Then with his fangs he used **Bite** to grab the Guilmon's tail. The red Digimon yelped as Hol was able to throw him back. The Guilmon grunted as his back hit the snow covered hill. Hol **Tackle**d the Guilmon to hold him down and tried to use **Crunch** on him, but the Digimon under him was able to hold him back with his claws and held him there while opening his maw wide. Hol's eyes widened as the Guilmon prepared another **Pyro Sphere**. Jumping back as the red Digimon fired it, Hol then used **Howl** to distract him. But all it did was cause the Guilmon to start howling too. Though slightly weirded out, Hol took the opportunity to bury his opponent using **Rock Tomb**. The rocks came out of the ground and over his opponent. The Guilmon gasped in fright as the rocks came down on him and buried him. Hol was about to turn when he heard a voice shout, "Liug!"

An orange blur came up beside him and knocked Hol down as the Agumon ran past him and towards the rock pile. He started moving the boulders and said, "Hold on, Little Brother! I'll get you out!"

Looking back he said, "Please, help us!"

"Seriously?" Both Hol and Flapper questioned together. The latter then reminded, "You want us to help you after you attacked us?"

"We were hungry and desperate." The Agumon said in their defense. Hol sighed and moved forward to help while Flapper kept saying, "No, no, no."

But Hol didn't look back as he then used his paws to push the rocks away. When they removed all the rocks, the Guilmon sat up and clutched his head from having rocks dropped on him. But he didn't have time to worry about his own head as the Agumon wrapped his arms around the red Digimon's neck and said, "Oh, Liug I was so worried!"

Liug the Guilmon started to whimper something as his brother released him, causing both Hol and Flapper to quirk a brow to it. The Agumon then said, "Yes, we must ask them for forgiveness. We really must to right our wrong doings."

Both of the reptilian Digimon looked to them and the Agumon said, "On behalf of my brother and I, Uga," He bowed his head and said, "We apologize for the attack."

"How come you two are not with packs of Growlmon or Greymon?" Flapper questioned. Uga then said, "Mom thought it might be best if we struck out on our own, so we did." His and Liug's eyes looked down as the smaller brother admitted, "But it hasn't been going very well."

"Well, whenever you need a place to stay," Hol offered, looking from them to the boat, "there's plenty of room."

"You say what?!" Flapper questioned. But this made both Uga and Liug very happy as the Agumon ran up to Hol and said, "Oh, thank you!"

Liug expressed his gratitude by coming up to Flapper and wrapping the reluctant Digimon in a tight hug. Flapper cried out from the bone crushing grip and even more so when Liug gave him a grateful lick on the cheek.

\\_|_/

Hol never did hear the end of it from Flapper since then. But the Hawkmon soon grew to not totally find them annoying. Hol laughed as he remembered before walking up to the railing to where he could see the town and sat on a box to gaze to it and the one he loved.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** And I'm gonna stop the chapter right here. The next chapter will focus on the main story, but hopefully there will be more windows into Hol's past. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	7. Chapter 5: The Date

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** We get back to the main story as we learn of the disaster of going through Nome.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Five: Sickness In Nome**

The sun was starting to set as Hol kept looking towards the town, thinking about Mist. He had a smile as he thought about how beautiful and caring she was. Flapper came up and hopped up on another box and saw the look on his face. Then he questioned, "And what is so interesting?"

Hol gave out a sigh as Flapper walked up a little closer. Then with his ears falling against his head, he said, "Mist."

"It's love." Flapper said as he knew what this was about. Hol looked to him as the Hawkmon then advised, "So go make move."

Hol glanced back to the town as Flapper then described the feeling of love, making Hol smile a bit, "When the angels' balalaikas strum on the sweet song of love…" Flapper then struck a pose as he said, "mambo!"

Then watching the Hawkmon dancing to the rhythm, Hol then looked back and shook his head, "Nah, she's not my type."

This caused Flapper to stop dancing and look to the Garururoc. Then becoming a little more serious he asks, "And why not?" When Hol didn't say, Flapper got an idea then guessed, "This Digimon business again?" Pacing around on the railing he questioned, "And what is so wrong with being half and half, I'd like to know."

He came up to Hol and wrapped a wing around the Garururoc's shoulders and told him, "Sometimes I wish like crazy I was half Pokémon as well. And at the very least I wish I was half Arcticuno."

Hol shook his head while chuckling as he asked, "Why?"

"Better profile one thing. Hmm," Flapper said as he wiped something from his eye. Then an idea came to mind as he said, "and no one eats you, for another. Especially with their ice attacks."

Then he said, "Plus, you don't know how she feels unless you try."

Flapper then turned and hopped off of the box. Hol knew that Flapper had a point as he looked back out to the town. Taking a deep breath, Hol jumped off the edge of the boat and started towards Nome.

\\_|_/

Mist stood outside of the doctor's office in town, looking for any sign of Bonnie. But all she could see were other children and older people and nurses. She was worried about Bonnie ever since her parents brought her here. She moved over to the big window and could finally see her. Mist could see her having another violent cough.

Inside the doctor's office, Bonnie continued to cough, as did a lot of children while they were being tended to by the doctors and nurses. One of the worried parents reassured their child, "You're alright now."

When Bonnie had stopped coughing for the moment, she could hear someone shouting _Houndoom_. Looking around she sought the source and said, "Mist?"

Then looking outside, she saw her Pokémon friend standing out there. Seeing her Houndoom brought a smile unto Bonnie's face as she shouted, "Mist!"

Mist kept calling her Pokémon name while both her and Bonnie ran to the door and shouting, "Mist!" Then opening the door she happily said, "Hi, girl!"

Bonnie ran down the steps and they run to each other. Bonnie and Mist ran in a circle around each other before Bonnie stops with another coughing fit. Becoming very worried for her girl, Mist whimpers and rubs against her girl's arm. Mist knew something was wrong as she could feel the odd warmth coming from Bonnie. Bonnie then placed a comforting hand on Mist's head. Bonnie's father came to the door and said, "Rosy! Rosy," Then walking out to meet her he said, "come on. You're gonna catch your death out here."

"Okay, Dad." She said as he put her coat on her shoulders. Her father then told her, "Come on, honey. The doctor's waiting."

Mist was really worried as she watched Bonnie go back inside and enter another fit of coughs. When the door fully closed, Mist ran up to a little box in front of the big hospital window and jumped up to see if she could see Bonnie. But all she could see were a few other sick children and hear muffled chattering and coughing coming from inside. Then jumping down from the box, Mist ran around the side of the building to look through another window. Hopping up on a barrel she looked into another room of sick children, but not hers. Then jumping off of the barrel she went over to a stack of logs and looked through the window over it. Mist smiled when she saw her girl, but it dropped when she could see that Bonnie was really sick. She watched as the doctor gently placed his hands on Bonnie's throat and she swallowed so he could find out what was wrong with her. Mist became more worried by the minute as she didn't know how to help her girl.

Hol walked down the street and came up to the hospital. He could see Mist looking through a window. But before he could approach her, he stopped by a puddle and looked down at his reflection. Noticing a few strands of fur standing on his head, and tried to make them go down. But it didn't work as the strands stood back up. He slightly glared before trying again, a little more vigorously this time. But it just bounced back up again. Deciding not to let it bother him too much, Hol looked up before glancing to see if anyone was around before walking up to the Houndoom standing at the window.

Mist continued to stare through the window as Hol walked up and said, "Mist?"

When she didn't seem to hear him, Hol cleared his throat and Mist could hear it as he said, "Uh, Mist."

"Hol." Mist said as she looked to the Garururoc standing behind her. Then she offered a, "Hi."

"Hi." Hol said back as she looked back through the window. Hol then said, "Look, uh…" He found it a little hard as he tried to find the words, "just a small shot in the dark, but I-I was wondering if, uh-" Hol tried to think of something for them to do, "maybe you'd like to go chase a few sticks by moonlight."

Hol chuckled as he knew that he was slightly bad at asking a girl out. But when he looked to her, he sighed as she hadn't paid him much attention. But when she started sniffling, he then began to understand that it wasn't him. Hol stepped a little closer and asked, "Mist?"

Hol hopped up onto the wood pile and she told him, "Bonnie's in there."

"In the hospital. Why?" Hol questioned as he thought that she looked fine earlier today. But Mist shook her head as they watched the doctor continue to check on Bonnie, "She feels warm. Even fire types can sense the heat off of others. And she has a terrible cough."

Both canine Pokémon and Pokémon/Digimon hybrid looked worried as Bonnie had coughed and was now clutching her throat in pain. Hol didn't like was going and neither was Mist as she looked to him and asked, "Hol, what's wrong with her?"

"Huh." Hol said as he couldn't tell from out here. But then he said, "I'm not sure, but I do know how we can find out." Then with a gesture of his head he told her, "Come on."

Hol led Mist away from the window and around the corner of the building. They soon came by a locked door and Hol stopped here. Nodding to the door he said, "I have the keys to the city."

Then hopping up on his back legs, he reached to move a pin out of place on door's hinge. It fell to the ground with a clatter and Hol dropped down to do the other. Hol pushed the door open and gestured with a paw like a gentleman, "After you."

As Mist walked up to the door, she notices how big his paws are. Hol became a little embarrassed as she lightly teases, "Hol!"

Chuckling he then said as he walked in, "Big paws kinda run in my family." He stopped beside a boiler and adds while glancing back, "At least one side of my family."

Then he ducked as he entered a crawlspace that went under the hospital. Mist ducked her head too as she followed in after him. As she came up right beside him, Hol looked to her and said, "Stay close."

She chuckled too before saying, "No problem there."

Hol took the lead as they kept moving through the crawl space and Mist looked around. Hol took a left as she felt creeped out and said, "It's so gloom down here." Then she added, "Not that I'm scared or anything."

But she stopped with a gasp as she nearly ran into a web. Hol looked back and asked, "Gloomy?" He used his tail to knock the web away and said, "You kidding?" The kept moving and he said, "It's the most beautiful spot in the world."

Ducking his head under a cloth of some kind and then looked back as he said, "Pokémon travel for years just to be right here." Then he slightly felt depressed as he added, "At least that's what my father told my mother."

Mist came up next to him, having something on her snout, "Really?" She was disgusted by whatever it was and admitted while Hol removed the stuff from her snout, "I can't see why."

"That's cause you're looking at the bowl half empty." Hol said while leaning as she cleaned herself up. Mist looked to him as he walked underneath a grate to a collection of broken bottles. Looking down at the shards he said, "See this?" He pushed most of them under the light of the grate, "It's the polar ice caps."

"Hol," Mist said while looking to him with a look as she came closer, "those are broken bottles." Then she points out the obvious, "And they're not half empty, they're all empty."

Hol didn't stop as he moved under the grate and gestured to a lamp above. Then he whispered, "The sun."

"Ahh, Hol." Mist shook her head, feeling as if he were playing some game and backed away. Hol then looked in a certain direction while moving one of the bottles, "And… to the north-"

When he moved out of the way, the light cast a glow over the bottles and they in turn cast a light throughout the crawl space. Mist gasps as she looks in the same direction to a wall and recognized, "The Northern Lights!

"Ohh!" She said as she thought that it was quite a sight. Hol came up next to her and she said, "Oh, Hol, you're right." Her breath was truly taken as she said, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Hol said as he wasn't staring at the lights, but at Mist. He took a deep breath before saying, "Beautiful."

Mist caught what he meant and looked to him. The two looked into each other's eyes as Hol's smile faded. The two moved their heads towards the other but fate had other ideas for the night. Something blocked the lantern from above and both Hol and Mist looked to hear footsteps over them. Moving to the grate, they looked up as they could hear the doctor, "Good night, Bonnie."

"I'm so cold." Bonnie said, making Mist look up with worry. Hol looked to her as he too was worried about Bonnie. They moved to where they could see up through the grate. They heard the doctor tell Bonnie, "Well then, I have another blanket for you right here. You stay warm and get some rest."

Hol and Mist watched as the doctor walked over the grate and out of the room. Bonnie started coughing again as the two mons followed the doctor's footsteps to another grate and looked up. They heard Bonnie's father ask, "Doctor, how is she?"

"Exhausted from all the coughing." The doctor told him with a sigh. Both men walked in as he then said, "And her fever's getting worse."

Mist gasps with worry and Hol looks to her. But before he could say anything, they heard the doctor say, "Looks like diphtheria." The doctor sighed as he said, "She's the eighteenth case this week so far." He looked to the shelf where the medicine is stored and regrettably said while grabbing a bottle of Aspirin and sitting down, "And I'm out of antitoxin."

Mist whimpered in sadness, making Hol look for her, "Mist?"

He saw her quickly leaving the crawl space, Hol tried to make amends and said, "Mist, I'm sorry." He shook his head and tried to say, "I- Mist, I-"

He quickly followed her back into the boiler room. Hol found her with her head hanging and felt bad as he said, "I didn't mean to make you upset." He shook his head and felt stupid, "I shouldn't have taken you down there."

"No." Mist said with a shake of her head. Despite learning what she did, she was still thankful that he had helped her, "I'm glad you did."

A loud crash made them look to the door and they saw a familiar sight buried under a pile of boards. Mist then looked a little worried as she said, "Scree!"

The Mightyena cleared his throat as he carefully pulled himself from the boards and kicked one away. Then looking between them he said with clenched teeth as he was holding a rope of sausages and walked into the room, "Well, well, what's wrong with this picture?"

"Mist," Scree said while slapping Hol with the sausages and then offered to the Houndoom, "join me for dinner." Then wrapping the sausages around her shoulders he put himself between Hol and Mist as he said, "You start at one end, I'll start at the other, and we get to the middle, well…" He laughs before finishing, and pulled her along, "you tell me."

"All right, Scree." Hol said as he planned to intervene. But not wanting to start something, Mist said, "No, Hol."

She pulled the sausages away as he tried to bite at them. She gave a laugh as she walked around the Mightyena and used her tail under to Scree's chin to pull his attention away. Scree chuckled from the attention that he was getting and Mist looked to Hol while motioning with her head. Hol looked in the direction and saw the furnace and a smile grew on his face. He knew that since he wasn't a fire type like Mist, then he wouldn't do so well with the heat as well as she could. Mist looked into Scree in the eyes and said as if she would be delighted by the offer, "Gee, Scree…" She pressed up against him as she said, "I have to admit that your offer is very tempting."

Scree chuckled as she got him to move his hindquarters directly to the furnace, "It is?"

He continued to chuckle as he was backed up while she came closer. But then she told him, "But lately these days, I prefer my meat…" Then she added a little pun to it, "cooked."

Scree's backside pressed up against the hot furnace and it started to burn the fur back there. Scree continued to smile until he could smell burnt fear and suddenly felt a searing pain in his hindquarters. He screamed in pain and threw his head back, freeing Mist. While he danced around because of the pain, Hol looked to Mist and said, "Come on! Let's go!"

The two ran out the door and it closed behind them. But before they could get far, the wooden door behind them shattered as Scree burst through and landed on Hol and Mist. Scree snarled as the sausage link wrapped around his neck. But before anything else between them happened, they heard a man to the right shout, "What's all the noise?"

"I think it's over here." Another voice said as the lantern from a light started to come around the corner. Hol started to walk away while talking to, "Mist, come one."

Both the Garururoc and the Houndoom started to walk off, leaving a worried Mightyena standing in the snow. Scree was worried about what the humans might do to him should they catch him with the sausages, but then a sneaky idea came to mind. With a growl he unwrapped the sausages from his neck and flung them towards the fleeing two. Then with a bark he pointed in the same direction. Hol had let Mist go first as they started to run, but gasped when the sausages wrapped around his ankles and tumbled into the snow. Bonnie's father and the butcher came upon the seen to find Hol lying in the snow as he untangled himself. The Garururoc gasped as he had been framed as Bonnie's father said to the butcher, "Well, looks like Hol's found his way into your meat locker."

"It's a good thing Scree was here." The butcher said as he took the sausages away while Hol backed away from them. Turning to the Mightyena he said, "Good boy, Scree. You've earned these." Scree began to eat the sausages while accepting a rewarding rub to the head. He looked to Hol with a sly grin as the butcher then said, "Besides, I can't do anything with them now after that wild animal's touched them."

"Go on!" Bonnie's father shouted as he kicked snow at Hol. Hol turned tail and began running off as the man continued shouting, "Get out of here, you thief!"

Mist tried to run after Hol, but Bonnie's father grabbed her by the bandana and said, "Come on, Mist, let's go home."

Mist could only watch in sadness as Hol continued to run off and tried to go after him. But with Bonnie's father keeping a firm grip on her bandana, Mist stopped fighting and turned to follow him. She looked to Scree as he still had a smug look on his face, but only turned her head away from him.

Hol panted from the running he did as he came around to the front of the hospital. He tried to slow down to turn, but he ended up sliding before able to find his footing again. He continued running as he passed by the front door. Hol was so concentrated on running that he didn't see a man place a sign on the door. Once the sign was in place, he wiped the snow from it. He had a grim look as the sign said 'Quarantine' in capitalized, bold, red letters.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** And like in the last parody of Balto, I end the chapter here. I don't know if I'll have another window soon, but I'll let you know. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	8. Chapter 6: The Race for the Kids

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** Still on the main story here. Later on I'll include more Digimon and Pokémon moves later on.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Six: The Race for the Children**

Later that evening at the telegraph office, the telegrapher started to send out a message to help the children of Nome. Rapidly pressing the device to send it another man said, "Anchorage. Stop. Repeat, urgent request. More diphtheria antitoxin. Stop."

The little Pachirisu looked up as it twitched from the telegraph machine going off. Maurice became worried as he heard the message from the man, "Nome in grave danger. Stop. Please help. Stop."

\\_|_/

Elsewhere, a ship sailed through the ocean as a snowstorm came about it. But it couldn't get very far as the blizzard became much worse. It had to stop before a disaster occurred.

"_Nome, pack ice closing in._" A man said from a telegraph message back to Nome, "_Cannot ship antitoxin by sea. __We'll try by air._"

The antitoxin had been taken to an airfield so a plane could try to take it. But it couldn't get off of the ground because of the blizzard.

"_Nome, __storm at airport."_ The same man said while telegraphing the message, "_Planes grounded until storm clears. __Many regrets._"

The doctors prepared a case full of antitoxin to deliver from Juneau to Nome. Once the last bottle was in, they tied the box with a few ropes.

"_From Juneau, office of the governor." _The man said while telegraphing the new message, "_We are shipping the antitoxin by rail. Stop._"

Two men carried the box out to a train for it to be delivered to Nenana. The train gave a whistle before pulling out of the station. It was able to pull itself through as the blizzard kept going.

"_Train line ends at town of Nenana. Stop._" The messenger then said, "_Select fastest dogs for sled team… __to carry antitoxin from Nenana to Nome. Stop. __God willing, train will make it through. Stop._"

\\_|_/

The next day, the town was gathered along Main Street to see which Pokémon will be part of the team. While the sled Pokémon were at the starting line, the towns folk and the other Pokémon were standing or sitting on the sidelines. Scree and his musher stood in the middle of the track as the man said, "This will be a race to select the fastest Pokémon for the sled team to fetch the antitoxin.

"The race will run the length-" He said as the Pokémon at the starting line were getting ready. Soon all the Pokémon sat at attention when Scree came walking up and inspecting them as he passed them by, "Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm."

"Look at him. He's gonna save the entire town." Tink said from the sidelines. She looks to Mist and said with an excited smile, "He's just," She jumps up as she adds, "positively 'magnesium'."

"It's not exactly a one-Pokémon show, Tink." Mist chuckled with a shake of her head. Then she explained it, "They're racing to see who's gonna be on the Pokémon sled _team_."

"What's with you, Mist?" Tink questioned, not understanding why she didn't see Scree the same way she did. She vouched for the Mightyena by saying, "Scree's a genuine hero. But do _you_ give _him_ a sniff?"

"That's because Mist is running with Hol." Georgia said coming up next to the Granbull. Tink looked to Mist with a shriek before turning back to Georgia as the Luxray said, "She was seen in the boiler room the other night with Hol."

Tink gasps as Georgia jumps off the box she was sitting on and said, "And they went in together, and they left together." She glanced to the Houndoom and said, "And I heard it all from a very reliable source." She shook her head as she warned, "And don't bother to deny it."

"Well, then I won't." Mist said, not really feeling ashamed about it. Georgia's eyes widened as she gasped, "I'm speechless."

They all looked up as Scree's musher walk onto the track and announced, "All mushers, get your dogs ready! The race is about to begin!"

Watching from the sidelines, Hol and Flapper stood on a fence. Flapper fought to keep his balance while Hol was watching with interest. Even though the other night had ended in disaster, Hol knew that this was a way to prove that he could help the town. As he flapped his wings, Flapper then informed his Garururoc friend, "Hol, racing is a spectator sport. It requires very little preparation." The Hawkmon wobbled to a window and plopped onto his belly. Then pulling himself into a sitting position, Flapper picked up a box and took out a chip before offering his friend, "You sit, you arrange refreshments. Do you like potato chip?"

He tossed it into his mouth, but when he swallowed, he burped out a bubble. This caused him to turn the box around to see that it was soap flakes. Hol then said, "I'm not watching the race, I'm running it."

This made Flapper choke up and spit out the rest of his soap chip and he turned to the Garururoc as he questioned, "You said what?"

Hol crossed over to a slanted roof and waiting for the right moment. He turned his head to Flapper and said as he walked over to the Hawkmon, "Hey, look, I'm gonna help Bonnie to get better."

Flapper crossed on the fence while coughing out the rest of the soap. He got the rest out as Hol said, "I can get that medicine through."

Flapper pointed a wing at Hol and was about to say something when the Garururoc jumped over his head. Flapper then turned to try to say what was on his mind, but Hol had jumped over him again to the other side. Then quickly turning to the Digi-Pokémon he said, "First of all, get it through your head… that they wouldn't put you on a sled team even if you did win, which won't happen." Then he flapped his wings as he then added, "And if it did, it wouldn't matter!"

Then he crossed his wings and turned his head away. That just made Hol say with a smile, "Flapper," Hol moved closer and he slightly jabbed, "did you ever think that maybe you're the reason the other Bird Digimon fly south?"

"If only your feet were as fast as your mouth." Flapper commented as he glanced to his friend. A whistle blew, indicating that the race was about to start. The musher then said, "Pokémon to the line!"

"Hey! They're about to start." Hol said, knowing now was the right time. Hopping down the fence, Hol looked up to Flapper and said, "Wish me luck."

"Luck?" Flapper questioned as the Garururoc moved to the starting line. Then he shouted, "I don't wish you luck!" He cupped his wings up to his beak and added, "I wish you sense!"

But when Hol was out of hearing range, Flapper calmed down and said as he knew that Hol could do this, "Good luck, kiddo."

At the starting line, Tusk looked back to see another racer coming up, but was shocked when he saw who it was, "You- Hol?" This surprised the other Pokémon as well. He looked around to see if Scree was watching and tried to warn, "What, are you nuts? If Scree catches you, he's gonna turn you into Pokémon food."

"Let the Digi-Pokémon run the race." Kenai said with a smirk. Then as Hol prepared himself, the Druddigon's smirk grew as he added, "It'll be fun making him eat our snow."

This made the other Pokémon excited too. The musher then shouted, "Get set!"

The man raised a starter pistol into the air before firing it. Hol and the other sled Pokémon took off. From the sidelines, Mist, Tink and Georgia all saw who was running with the pack as Mist cried out, "Hol!"

"What does he think he's doing?" Tink questioned. Kenai and Tusk were both in the lead and look back to see Hol right behind them. The two teammates pressed up against each other to prevent the Garururoc from passing them. But Hol was able to run around them and pulled up beside Kenai. The Druddigon looked to his right with a growl as Hol was running right beside him. From the sidelines, Flapper was somehow able to see what was happening as he bit one of his feathers while whimpering, "Oh, Hol, come on, come on."

Then he looked about before deciding to cheer for his favorite Garururoc like a maniac, "Go, Hol, go!"

The Pokémon called out their names as they came around the first turn with Kenai in the lead and Hol right behind him. But as they came up to the second turn, the Druddigon played a dirty trick by kicking Hol in the face with his back paw. Hol groaned as he fell over the side. The other Pokémon just laughed as they continued to run the race. Hol rolled down to the ice covered water and slid as he tried to stand back up. Even from his spot, Flapper was able to see and gasped in horror before angrily shouting, "Hey! That's a foul! Where's the referee? He's blind?"

Hol continued to slide on the ice until coming to a stop on his belly. Hol groaned as he raised his head and looked to the Pokémon as they ran and continued to call out their names. Then with a determined look Hol moved to a post that was half frozen in the water. Straining as he climbed up, he was able to jump on a few other posts while Flapper shouted from the sidelines, "Go, Hol, go! Jump, jump, jump!"

As he watched Hol work to catch up, Flapper laughed as he cheered, "That's my boy!"

Down through a hole in the fence where Flapper stood, Mist poked her head through and saw Hol trying to get back into the race. Then she too cheered for the Garururoc, "Go, Hol! Go!"

Hol quickly bounded to the end of the line of posts, he jumped onto a barrel as it floated in the water. He soon found himself back on land as he raced across the snow. But instead of rejoining the pack, Hol ran underneath some boats. It caused Flapper to call out to him in confusion, "Hol, where are you going? That's the wrong way."

He knew that, but Hol had a plan as he ran under a boat, some wood logs and climbed up a ladder onto one of the boats. Hol was planning even as he could hear Flapper shout to him, "Hol, get back in the race!"

As the rest of the Pokémon passed by the boats, Hol ran across and jumped to the deck of the next boat. Making it to the end of the boat, Hol leapt into the air and landed right in front of a stunned Kenai as the Druddigon slid to a stop with a, "Huh?"

He was run over from behind as the other Pokémon passed him. Kenai sat back up with a mouth full of snow as the Pokémon who had run over him offered, "Sorry."

Flapper, who had somehow seen it, laughed and shouted Kenai's earlier taunts, "Who's eating whose snow now, mutt?"

The entire town cheered as Hol and the other Pokémon came around the third and fourth corners quickly. The racers soon came down the homestretch with Hol with his big lead. Hol won the race as he crossed the finish line. Scree's musher stopped a stopwatch in his hand, "Time!" When he looked down he questioned, "What?"

Then he shook it to make sure that it was still working. From up on his perch, Flapper laughed, danced with joy as he said, "Did I teach him well! I could kiss that crazy pooch."

As the crowd continued to cheer, Hol slowed down to take a breather as the race really wore him out. But when he heard a certain Houndoom calling out, a smile spread on Hol's face as he looked over to Mist. She stood on the sidelines with a smile as she was both happy for him and that there might be a chance for Bonnie and the other children.

Hol turned to see Scree walking up with his usual high-and-mighty attitude. The Mightyena had his eyes closed as he walked past the winner and said, "Okay, Kenai, Tusk, Flame, move it. We're strapping up."

"Hey, now, wait a minute, Scree." Hol said, not liking what he had just witnessed. He then stated, "I was the fastest Pokémon out there."

This made Scree stop in his tracks with wide eyes. Then glancing back he jabbed, "You were the fastest…" He looked back as he said, "what?"

Hol narrowed his eyes at the comment. Scree walked back to the Garururoc and circled around Hol as he said, "Do you honestly think that any musher would put you on his team." He got close as he said, "You're even more mixed up than I thought."

"Scree, it doesn't matter who's on the team." Mist said as she came over to Hol's defense, making the Garururoc smile. Mist then added with a glare, "So long as the medicine gets through in time. Stop being such a glory hound."

Scree looked as if he was thinking about it, even though he didn't really care. Then he said, "You're a hundred percent right, Mist." Scree made himself look sorry as he said, "I, I wasn't thinking about those poor children. The important thing here is to get the medicine through." Then making it sound like his mission he said, "And that's what I'm gonna do."

The turning to Hol, Scree got in the Garururoc's face and said, "And when come back, I'm gonna fold you five ways and leave you for a cat toy."

"Good boy, Scree!" Scree's musher said from behind. Scree quickly changed his attitude and turned his head to his musher while calling out his Pokémon name. Scree's musher laughed as his Mightyena became playful and patted Scree's head, "Good boy." Then he added, "Now let's take a look at our winner here."

That caused Scree's smile to drop and turn to Hol with a growl. Hol on the other hand was smiling as the musher too smiled as he reached to Hol and said, "Let's take a look at our winner."

Scree then played a dirty move by stomping on Hol's foot, making the Garururoc growl in pain and nearly unleashing a **Howling Blaster** attack. When Hol controlled himself, Scree had a smile as the musher then said, "Ah, we can't trust this one." Hol's face fell as the man then said, "He's part Digimon."

"Did you see those teeth and how he nearly attacked?" The other man said. The musher turned away as he added, "He might turn on me." The musher then shouted, "Kenai, Tusk, Flame! Let's go!"

Scree looked to Hol with a grim face before it turned into a smirk and the Mightyena snickered at the Garururoc's misfortune as he turned away. Other Pokémon called out their names as Hol watched them go. Mist had seen the whole thing as she watched Scree and his musher leave. She walked up to her friend and said, "Hol, I'm so sorry."

"Better not talk to me, Mist." Hol said as he turned away from her. He glanced back as he bitterly repeated, "I might turn on you."

"Hol, wait." Mist called as the Garururoc started to leave. But he didn't stop as she shouted, "Hol!"

Mist sighed as her friend took off running out of the town. The Houndoom started to follow him, but she felt guilty as she didn't. She then turned when she could hear Bonnie's father calling her name.

Flapper had seen everything that had just transpired and quickly hopped off the fence before running after his friend. At the end of the crowd, the Hawkmon caught up with the Garururoc and shouted, "Hol!"

Hol did slow down for his friend and Flapper ran in front of him. Then he said, "Oh, Hol. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Don't worry about it." Hol said as he walked past his friend. Flapper couldn't help but worry about it as he watched Hol go with his head hanging. With a sigh, Flapper followed after Hol back home.

Later that evening…

It was after dark when the sled team was fully prepared for the journey ahead. As they stood outside the telegraph office, the telegraph operator struck a match and lit the candle in a lantern and nodded, "Yep." Then placing the lantern on a hook he said, "As long as there's hope for those kids, I'll keep this lit."

Scree overlooked the team with a glare as they waited to go. The telegraph operator then said, "It'll guide the team back."

"Easy, easy. Back, back." The team's musher said as he got them ready. The team called out their Pokémon names as they got ready.

From inside the hospital, Bonnie and her parents watched the team's departure from the inside. Back with the team, the team's musher then shouted, "Flame, Scree! Giddap!" They started to pull even as the man shouted, "Giddap! Yeah!"

The crowd cheered, waved and wished the team luck as they pulled out of town.

From the overturned boat, Hol stood at the bow and looked to the town to see the Pokémon sled pulling out. Even from his boat he could hear them as they ran across the snow covered ground. Watching them go, Hol became greatly upset and crushed that he couldn't do what he was hoping to for Bonnie. He hung his head in shame as the snow continued to fall all around him.

Little did anyone know, the blizzard was starting to blow in over the trail.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** I decided to end the chapter here because I wanted to start getting a move on with a few other fanfic chapters. Plus, this seemed like a good stopping point to me. Hey, not all parodies can end in the same way, am I right? I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about something I've done wrong, if you have questions or if you want something to happen. See all of you next time.


End file.
